


destroyed by dreams

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [1]
Category: The Rasmus
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drug Abuse, F/M, Written in 2005/2006, multi trigger warnings apply, old works
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story: Wenn die Seele nach Liebe schreit<br/>Es spielt in 2002 der Zeit zwischen Into und Dead Letters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Wenn die Seele nach Liebe schreit  
> Es spielt in 2002 der Zeit zwischen Into und Dead Letters.

Es war spät abends und ich lag immer noch hellwach in meinem Bett. Der Regen prasselte sein einsames Lied gegen die Thermo-Verglasung meines Fensters. Ein leichtes säuseln, eine Art betteln um Einlass und Schutz vor der Kälte draußen. Doch die Regentropfen perlten an der durch die Heizung erwärmten Scheibe ab.  
Immer wieder fragte ich mich nach dem "Warum?" aber ich fand keine Antwort. Ich fand sie schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr unabhängig davon wie oft ich mich noch fragen werde. Ob ich die Wörter verändere oder es immer die selbe Formulierung der Frage bleibt, es tritt keine Veränderung ein. Die Tonart bleibt gleich. Warum?  
Früher...Früher war alles anders aber jetzt! Jetzt ist Glück ein Fremdwort für mich. Verachtung von allen Seiten. Ein Leben, dass für mich nicht mehr lebenswert war. Es erschien mir zumindest nicht lebenswert und erst Recht nicht liebenswert. Meine Eltern waren ein Haufen gestresster Workaholics, immer auf dem Sprung, immer zu tun. Keine 5 Minuten Zeit und erst Recht kein Ohr zum zuhören. Alles hatte zu funktionieren, alles musste nach Zeitplan verlaufen. Verspätung unerwünscht. Das würde Sie wohl am treffensten beschreiben. Ich war Luft für sie, wäre schön wenn es nicht so wäre wie es ist. Ich will ja nicht 99% des Tages im Mittelpunkt stehen aber ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit wäre wohl nicht zu viel verlangt.  
Mein Privatleben? So etwas kenne ich nicht, bisher würde man wohl sagen wieso nicht? Ich bin doch anscheinend ständig alleine und müsste Zeit für die Geheimniskrämereien haben. Dem ist leider nicht so, im Gegenteil ich beneide jeden der Zeit für sich selbst hat.  
Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht mehr, kann nur still beobachten wie ich immer mehr untergehe sich die Wellen über mir schließen.. Ich werde bald 18 aber was heißt das schon. Alter spielt keine Bedeutung wenn man russisch Roulette mit dem Teufel spielt und sich bewusst ist, dass der Einsatz hoch und die Chancen auf einen Sieg eher minderwertig sind. Morgen würde ich wieder in die Hölle gehen, Liebe ist ihr Name. Liebe ist schön und toll! Überall Blümchen und Bienchen und Wölkchen, nur die Sonne am scheinen so ist es wohl für andere 17 jährige. Nein bei mir leider nicht. Bei mir ist auch wirklich nichts so wie es sein sollte. Traurig aber wahr Jussi ist ein Arschloch und Ich weiß auch warum ich immer noch mit ihm zusammen bin. Weil ich eine Trennung nicht überleben würde. Nein ich male hier kein Drama an die Wand. Nein ich übertreibe auch nicht. Weder noch habe ich einen Grund zu lügen, Tatsachen es sind einfach nur die blanken Tatsachen. Ich kann es weder schön reden noch kann ich es weiter entschuldigen. Ich finde keine Worte mehr um das Grauen das diese Beziehung in mir auslöst in Worte zu fassen.  
Letzten Monat hat er mich einfach zusammen schlagen lassen, als er bemerkte, dass ich flüchten wollte, mich einfach nur von ihm trennen wollte um endlich neu an zu fangen. Ich will es immer noch, aber wie soll ich das schaffen? Flucht der einzige Ausweg wie eine Sternschnuppe am Horizont die einem den Weg zeigt. Ich habe lange genug gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass es so noch ein böses Ende mit mir nimmt. Ich will weg von ihm einfach nur weg. Ich habe viel zu lange geschwiegen, mir immer wieder neue Ausreden ausgedacht, neue Entschuldigungen für sein Verhalten gesucht. Rund um die Uhr überwacht er mich auf Schritt und Tritt egal was ich tue es bleibt ihm nicht lange verborgen. Wenn ich bei ihm bin verliere ich mich selbst und werde ich zur Marionette. Mein eigener Wille gebrochen. Er ist krankhaft eifersüchtig, besessen trifft es schon eher, ihm sitzt der Teufel förmlich im Nacken und notgeil ist er noch dazu.  
Jedes mal muss ich für ihn die Beine breit machen. Und ja es ekelt mich, es wertet mich ab. Ich fühle mich jedes Mal so benutzt und dreckig, doch er hört nie auf. Ich kann ihm x-mal sagen, dass ich nicht will, er nimmt es sich trotzdem und das fast immer mit Gewalt. Ich will das nicht mehr, ich kann es einfach nicht mehr.  
Die Schule ist mir auch kein Fluchtort. Ich bin weder lernfaul noch lernunwillig, Ich liebe Bücher, ich zeichne und male für mein Leben gern, aber Schule heißt in meiner Jahrgangsstufe: Schläge, Kippen ausdrücken auf meinem Körper und Beleidigungen. Ich gehöre nun einmal nicht zu den Gören die mit Geld um sich werfen und sich ihre Coolness erkaufen. Die über den Sex mit ihrem Freund tuscheln oder den letzten Friseurbesuch und Maniküre-Termin ausbreiten. An schlimmen Tagen fühle ich mich wie ein nichts, hoffe sehnlichst darauf, dass ich aufhöre zu atmen und alles ein Ende findet. Mittlerweile tut mir der Rücken vom liegen weh. Ich schau auf die Uhr. 3 UHR FRÜH!!! Also reihe ich nun eine weitere schlaflose Nacht an die vielen voran gegangenen. Ich schwinge die Beine vorsichtig über die harte Bettkante und drücke mich mit den Armen hoch. Ich fühle mich dabei wie ein Greis und die paar Schritte an meinen Schreibtisch kosten mich unwahrscheinliche Kraft ich setzte mich und suche meinen Laptop raus. Ein Gedicht, ein Song, oder einfach nur ein paar Zeilen die ich irgendwo einmal gehört hab, das brauchte ich jetzt. Ich musste versuchen wenigstens einen kleinen Teil meiner Gedanken abzulegen. Ein wenig freier im Kopf werden der vor lauter Informationen kurz vom platzen schien. Lange saß ich da und beobachtete mich von oben, weit entfernt von mir selbst. Ich sehnte mich nach meiner Klinge, hatte dieser aber vor einem Monat verloren. Jussi hat sie mir weggenommen und mich dafür zusammen geschissen. Was mir den einfiele mich so zu verunstalten ob ich noch ganz richtig im Kopf wäre und das seine Kumpels sich schon beschwerten für so etwas wie mich bezahlen zu müssen. Ihnen würde schon bei meinem Anblick der bittere Gallensaft die Kehle hinauf steigen. Genau dagegen war die Klinge gut. Ein Freund in dunkler Nacht der Vergessen lässt.  
Langsam fliesen die Worte über meine Finger in die Tastatur und auf den Bildschirm meines Laptops.  
„Es macht mir eigentlich keine Freude  
in meine eigene Hand zu schneiden,  
rote Tränen zu beobachten,  
die einen kleinen Rinnsal bildend mich verlassen.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit mich an mir zu rächen  
Zu sühnen für das was ich sprach und tat.  
Ohne bewusst gehandelt zu haben.  
Es kommt mir vor als hätte ich nie gelacht  
nie geweint,  
gelacht geweint“  
  
Wie wahr ich hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört Tränen zu vergießen, weil sie das Leid und den Schmerz nicht lindern konnten.  
  
„Die Bilanz zeigt aufwärts  
Doch verliert sich die schwarze Linie am trüben Horizont der brennt.  
Mit steigender Tendenz Richtung Unendlichkeit  
Weit entfernt von so etwas wie Gefühlen.  
Ich spüre nicht das Stück Fleisch,  
dass anstatt meiner rote Tränen weint.  
Im Moment noch wenige  
Und jeder Schritt abseits der Linie wird bestraft  
mit flüsternden Worten die mehr rote Tränen fordern.  
Hört nur wie sie flüstern und wispern  
schimpfen und geifern  
stechen und bohren  
zerren und beißen  
fordern: rote Tränen zu weinen  
und schließlich darum betteln  
Endlich rote Tränen zu weinen  
Endlich rote Tränen zu weinen  
... rote Tränen zu weinen  
... Tränen zu weinen  
... zu weinen  
... weinen.“   © Rote Tränen-Goethes Erben  
  
Es erschien mir dunkel bekannt und nach einer Weile nachdenken war mir auch bewusst, dass ich dieses Lied schon einmal gehört hatte. Ich fühle mich erschöpft, es laugte mich aus. Wie eine Tote fiel ich in mein Bett. Ich musste raus, dass wusste ich und mit der Hoffnung im Herzen schlief ich endlich ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und packte meine 7 Sachen. In einer Stunde würde Jussi kommen um mich ab zu holen und meinen desinteressierten Eltern den fürsorglichen Freund vor zu spielen. Den ach so tollen Schwiegersohn, einen wahren Goldjungen wie er im Buche steht und bis dato musste ich weg sein. Mum und Dad waren nicht da, sie würden erst in einer halben Stunde von ihrer ach so wichtigen Besprechung zurück kommen. Okay ich musste jetzt meine Eltern beklauen, da ich selber über kein eigenes Geld verfüge aber sie hatten mehr als genug, abgesehen davon, dass sie es nur für sich selbst ausgaben. Es war mir egal. Sowas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn sie 5 mal im Jahr in Urlaub fahren konnten, würden die paar hundert Euro auch nicht weh tun. Mein Dad trägt ja nicht umsonst Anzüge von Armani.  
Ich hatte jetzt das nötigste beisammen und machte mich auf den Weg zum Hauptbahnhof. Gott sei Dank fuhr mir die Straßenbahn, die um die Ecke hält, nicht vor der Nase weg, wie sonst immer. Es war voll, stickig und laut. Einige Kinder versperrten mit ihren Rucksäcken den Gang und an einen Sitzplatz war gar nicht zu denken. Typisch Oslo am Morgen eben. Ich hielt mich mühsam an der Stange neben der Tür fest und verbrachte die nächsten 5 Stationen in diesem Wagon um nach Luft hechelnd vor dem Hauptbahnhof aus zu steigen. Die kurze Zeit lang war ich hin und her geschaukelt und hatte nur mühsam Halt an der Stange gefunden. Ich brauchte erstmal ein Paar Minuten um mich zu sammeln. Vor mir ragte das verwinkelte Gebäude in die Höhe oder viel mehr in die Breite. Es war eine Ansammlung von Quadern mit einem riesigen Rundbogen, der sich über die Gleise spannte. Dies alles wurde  nur noch von dem grottenhässlichen Kunstungetüm davor übertroffen. Es sollte keine Ahnung was darstellen, ich für meinen Fall musste dabei jedenfalls immer an eine verkümmerte Comic-Gedanken-Blase denken. Langsam ging ich darauf zu, meinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und eine kleine Reisetasche in der Hand. Ich musste mich beeilen der nächste Zug ging in 5 Minuten, aber Gott sei Dank von Gleis 1. Dank meiner Jahreskarte von der Schule, musste ich auch nicht schwarz fahren oder mir noch ein Zonenticket kaufen. Ich stieg in den Zug und blieb direkt an der Tür stehen denn zum Flughafen Oslo Gardermoen war es nicht weit, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere gerade mal 2 Stationen und trotzdem war die Strecke Hauptbahnhof- Flughafen die am öftesten befahrene und überquerte dabei 4 Zonen, was das Ticket extrem teuer machte.  
Mit einem PLING öffneten sich 10 Minuten später die Türen und ich stand schon fast in der Eingangshalle des Flughafens. Nachdem ich mich durch die Drehtür gequetscht hatte setzte ich meinen Rucksack und meine Tasche ab um einen Blick auf die Anzeigentafeln zu werfen....Ibiza, Nizza ,Barcelona ,Lissabon ,Paris ,Berlin, Brest, Warschau, Moskau, Heraklion, Stockholm ,Helsinki.....und noch mehr. Große Auswahl, Helsinki hörte sich gut an. Es war nicht all zu weit weg von zu Hause und auch dort noch schön kalt. Jeder andere wäre wohl in den sonnigen Süden geflogen, aber das war absolut nicht mein Fall. Ich kaufte mir auf der Meile der Reisebüros, innerhalb des Flughafens, ein Ticket für Helsinki, Economy Class reichte da vollkommen und passierte den Check-In und gab meine Reisetasche auf.  
Eigentlich eine gute Idee einfach in ein anderes Land zu reisen, obwohl so recht betrachtet, Oslo ist ja nicht die Welt weit weg von Helsinki. Würde er mich dort aufspüren? Weiter nachgrübelnd was Jussi im Falle des Falles mit mir anstellen würde und zu einem gewissen Grad gelangweilt hockte ich mich in die Wartehalle B. Sie hatte die kürzeste Anbindung zu meinem Gate. Noch eine Stunde bevor mein Flug ging. Ich musste die Zeit herum bringen ohne noch mehr in Panik zu verfallen oder mich in Hätte-Wenn und Aber-Gedanken zu verstricken und versuchte zu schlafen, doch eigentlich war es mehr ein dösen. Nachdem die elektronische Durchsagestimme alle zum Boarding aufgefordert hatte reihte ich mich ein in die Schlange von fröhlichen Familien, Müttern und ihren Enkeln und Geschäftsleuten ein und wartete auf die Passkontrolle. Nach dem mir ewig erscheinenden Anstehen und einigen abschätzigen Blicken des Zöllners, begrüßte mich die Stewardess. Ich brauchte nicht lange um meinen Sitzplatz 12E am Fenster zu erreichen und lies mich auf meinen Sitz fallen. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack auf den Schoß, denn ich als Handgepäck mitgenommen hatte und beobachte verstohlen die anderen Leute, die auf der Suche nach ihrem Sitzplätzen durch den Gang streifen. Neben mir hockt auch schon jemand, vermummt bis zum geht nicht mehr in tiefschwarzer Mütze und Schal. Ich kann gerade so seine Nase sehen. Der hat 100 pro einen an der Klatsche! Ich meine hier an Board ist es so was von warm, da kann man über jemanden der aussieht als wären wir in Sibirien wirklich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Ich holte meinen Mp3-Player aus der Tasche und wählte meinen 12 Stones Ordner an. Ich wollte erstmal vergessen, denn der Angstklumpen in meinem Magen machte mir Sorgen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte ich der Stimme Paul Mc Coy's. Und sah die Zeilen des Liedes Broken wie ein Band vor meinen Augen ablaufen. Es machte mich müde, was ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Dauerschleife war und ich driftete schon wenig später in den Schlaf ab. Als mich jemand unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte stieg Panik in mir auf, hatte ich vielleicht doch nur geträumt? Zögerlich öffnete ich die Augen und schaute in ein paar braune Augen. Dieser jenige schaute leicht verwirrt drein und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft rum. Wobei sein Mund wie der eines Fisches auf und wieder zu ging. Ich zog meine Stöpsel aus den Ohren. Als ich merkte das ich immer noch die Musik im Ohr hatte und ihn deswegen nicht verstand. Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet das er Taub-Stumm war. "Ja?" meine Stimme zitterte aber ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Erst Recht würde ich vor einem Fremden nicht heulen oder sonst eine Emotion zulassen.  
"Sorry, aber erstens wir landen gleich und zweitens mach mal bitte etwas leiser!" Ich nickte. Schon dröhnte diese dumm-freundliche Stimme der Stewardess durch die Lautsprecher über uns. Ich schnallte mich an und wartete darauf, dass wir aufsetzen. Der komische Typ neben mir beobachtete mich aus den Augenwinkeln. Ich merkte das, wenn er bloß aufhören würde mich an zu starren. Was sieht er schon. Eine 17 jährige in schwarzen Klamotten mit rot-schwarzen Haaren, Tränen zerlaufender Schminke, blassem Gesicht und trüben Augen. Der hätte wenn schon denn schon so wieso nur Mitleid mit mir. Aber wieso scherte mich das überhaupt?! Ich hatte schließlich wichtigeres zu tun, z.B: musst ich mir erstmal ne Wohnung besorgen.  
Nachdem ich durch die Passkontrolle durch war und am Gepäckband meine Reisetasche geholt hatte, ging ich vor die Halle. Einige Schneeflocken und eine eises Kälte nahmen mich in Empfang. Irgendwie fühlte man sich da gleich wie zu Hause. Ein Taxi konnte ich mir nicht leisten, also hieß das 20 km laufen. Denn Vantaa lag nicht gerade im Zentrum von Helsinki. Die wenigen Leute die auf ein Taxi warteten sahen  mich misstrauisch an, als ich meinen Mantelkragen hoch klappte und mich gemächlichen Schrittes auf den Weg machte. Schöne Scheiße und das mitten im Winter.   Meine Gedanken hingen in Oslo, was würde wohl passieren, wenn Jussi meine Flucht bemerkte? Ich schleppte mich bei klirrender Kälte Richtung Helsinki.  
Die Autos rasten an mir vorbei und spritzten Schneematsch auf den Fahrbahnrand. Meine Hosenbeine hatten sich schon bis zu den Knien mit Schmelzwasser voll gesaugt. Sie klatschten bei jedem Schritt gegen meine Beine und trieben mir die Kälte bis in die Knochen. Ich hatte noch 15 Kilometer vor mir und war schon komplett erschöpft, als ein Auto neben mir hielt.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich glaubte ich träume, der Typ aus dem Flugzeug saß am Steuer. Das hatte mir grade noch gefehlt. Er kurbelte das Fenster runter und versuchte gegen das Tösen des Windes anzukommen.  
„Hey, was machst du denn hier?“ Blöde Anmache, wirklich dachte ich bei mir und versuchte ihn erst einmal zu ignorieren, nur das war gar nicht so leicht. Er lies nicht locker.  
„Wonach sieht’s denn aus?“ erwiderte ich müde, seine Antwort. Wollte ich gar nicht hören, er sollte sein verdammtes Fenster hoch kurbeln und weiter fahren.  
„Jetzt sag nicht, du bist die ganze Strecke gelaufen?!“ er schien entsetzt  
„Und wenn schon?“ kam es schwach über meine Lippen. Kann der mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.  
„Wo willst du jetzt hin ?“  
„Frag mir keine Löcher in Bauch. Siehst doch, dass ich in Richtung Helsinki latsche.“  
„Da muss ich auch hin, ich wohne dort, soll ich dich mit nehmen?“ Ja sicher, noch schleimiger geht’s auch nicht oder? Ich war mehr als genervt, aber er schien zu der Spezies Mann zu gehören, die so etwas nicht merken wollten.  
„Warum sollte ich gerade mit dir mitfahren?“  
„Steig bitte ein, du kannst dich doch nicht noch länger quälen. Wir haben Winter, ich kann nicht verantworten ,dass du vielleicht drauf gehst oder dir etwas passiert.“  
Die typische Mitleids-Nummer und trotzdem faste ich etwas Vertrauen und stieg ein. Aber immer noch auf Distanz bedacht. Es war immerhin doch besser als weiterhin mir den Hintern ab zu frieren. „Wo musst du denn hin?“ begann er.  
„Keine Ahnung, wo ich was finde.“ sagte ich vage. Er machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, meine Antwort schien ihn nicht grade zu erleichtern.  
„Du kommst jetzt mit mir ohne Widerrede. Helsinki ist gefährlich bei Nacht.“  
In mir stieg wieder die alt bekannte Panik auf dieser Ton erinnerte mich an Jussi. Ich drehte mein Gesicht von ihm weg, so dass er meine Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Was bin ich auch für ein Weichei. Sitze im Auto eines Typen den ich nicht kenne und der will mich gleich mal mit nach Hause nehmen. Janina ist natürlich so blöd und steigt ein, wo sollte das jetzt bloß hinführen? Es würde schon an ein Unding grenzen wenn ich einmal einen vernünftigen Kerl kennen lernen würde, der wirklich auch nur gute Absichten hat. Sind denn nicht alle Männer gleich? Immer fixiert auf das Eine? Bin ich nicht immer so naiv?  
„Ich bin übrigens Eero und du?“  
„Wenn interessiert schon mein Name!“ Eero wirkte irritiert.  
„Mich also ich meine...“er brach ab.  
„Janina, aber Namen sind doch letzten Endes auch nur Schall und Rauch.“  
„Und wie alt bist du?“  
„19“log ich, wenn der nur wüsste aber ich hab ganz sicher kein Bock auf eine Ich-Ruf-Sofort-Deine-Eltern-An- Nummer.  
„Ich bin 23.“ Ja schick und was kann ich mir davon jetzt kaufen? Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du den Bus siehst bei dem die Leute aussteigen die es interessiert. Seine Fragerei ging mir auf den Sender und Kommunikation war nun wirklich nicht mein Fall. Ich bin unkommunikativ und beziehungsunfähig, diese Szene hier grade gäbe ein perfektes Fallbeispiel für ein Lehrbuch ab.  
„Soll ich dir eigentlich alles aus der Nase ziehen?“  
„Nein, aber vielleicht könntest du es ja einfach akzeptieren, dass mir nicht nach reden ist.“  
„Sorry.“ Murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Ich schien ihn ganz schön vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben. Den Rest der Fahrt konzentrierte er sich auf die Straße und ich beobachtete durch das beschlagene Fenster die Wälder die an uns vorbei zogen um dann mit den Lichtern der Stadt zu verschmelzen. Ziel erreicht, wenigstens hielt er die Klappe.  
Wir hielten vor einem kleinen unscheinbaren Haus am Rande Helsinkis.  
„Mein Kumpel müsste gerade da sein, also bitte nicht erschrecken, geh einfach die Treppe hoch und dann in das Zimmer am Ende des Flurs. Ich komm dann nachher zu dir.“  
„Ich kann doch nicht einfach bei dir bleiben!“  
„Doch, denn ich suche so wieso noch eine Mitbewohnerin. Ein Hotelzimmer würdest du jetzt um die Uhrzeit sowieso nicht mehr finden. Du brauchst auch keine Miete zu zahlen.“ Ein verlockendes Angebot aber wer weiß, was er eigentlich suchte. Ich war immer noch misstrauisch als wir aus dem Wagen stiegen. Hinter uns ertönte das Surren der Zentralverieglung während ich meine Reisetasche nahm und mit Eero zusammen das Haus betrat. Es war viel zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen, dass würde ich also auf Morgen verschieben müssen.  
„Geh schon mal, ich bin bald da!“ Ich stieg die Treppe hoch, die erstaunlicher Weise nicht knarrte, obwohl sie den Eindruck machte und wandte mich zu der schwarz lackierten Tür am Ende des Flurs. Das Zimmer oder besser die kleine Wohnung dahinter gefiel mir auf Anhieb, so dass ich beschloss vorerst hier zu bleiben. Ich hatte ein eigenes Bad, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Arbeitszimmer. Die Küche würde ich dem nach wohl mit Eero teilen. KO lies ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Alles war so eingerichtet wie ich es selbst auch getan hätte. Alles war in schwarz, weiß und dunkelrot gehalten, eben Finnisch, nicht zu überfüllt genauso wie ich es liebte - spartanisch. Es schien, als wenn Eero gewusst hätte, dass wir uns treffen und zusammen wohnen würden. Vielleicht ist es ja doch eine ganz praktische Lösung so eine WG. Ich war nicht alleine, hatte meinen Freiraum, aber all zu sehr wollte ich mich darauf noch nicht verlassen, denn Glück ist so ziemlich rahr in meinem bisherigen Leben.  
Ich raffte mich wieder auf und begann meine Sachen auszupacken. Viel Hatte ich nicht mit, zum großen Packen war einfach keine Zeit gewesen. Ich nahm gerade meinen letzten Pullover aus der Reisetasche da klopfte es verhalten. Ich ging öffnen. Eero grinste mich an. Ich setzte mich auf eine der breiten Fensterbänke und sah aus dem Fenster. Was würde mich nun erwarten? Will er mich jetzt auch gleich flach legen wie alle anderen? Ganz so wie immer nach dem Motto kein Geld? - Dann schieben wir halt ne Nummer.  
„Und wie gefällt es dir!“  
„Ich find es schön…ich hätte es genauso eingerichtet.“ Meine Stimme war leise, kaum deutlich, aber ich war erschöpft nicht mehr dazu fähig große Gefühle zu zeigen, meine Angst stellte diese ab. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass ich hier bleiben darf.“ Flüsterte ich und stand auf. In Eeros Augen sah ich etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte, deswegen brach ich den Blickkontakt wieder ab. Meine Arme hingen nutzlos an meiner Seite während ich mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm stand.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Warum bist du denn nach Helsinki gekommen?“  
“Ich komme eigentlich aus Oslo aber bitte frag mich jetzt nicht so viel, vielleicht erhältst du Morgen eine Antwort, aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich mich gern etwas aufs Ohr legen.“ Wieder meine stummtote Stimme in der Stille . Eero warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und nickte mitfühlend.  
„In Ordnung, schlaf dich ruhig aus.“  
Er näherte sich ihr, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch er sah den kleinen Schritt, den sie zurück tat, also wandte er sich um und schloss mit einem Lächeln die Tür hinter sich.  
„Gute Nacht Eero.“ flüsterte ich in die Stille. Meine Schultern sackten wieder hinunter. Fake a Smile könnte mein Motto heißen. Ich warf meine Klamotten achtlos auf den Boden und kroch in das große Futonbett. Dort schloss ich seelig die Augen und hoffte auf eine Nacht ohne Träume. Dem sollte nur leider nicht so sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Eero saß die halbe Nacht vor dem Fernseher und fand keine Ruhe an Schlaf war gar nicht erst zu denken. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Janina. Was hatte sie wohl nur hier her nach Finnland verschlagen. Er war nur kurz nach Norwegen geflogen um seine Verwandten zu besuchen, wenn seine Tante schon mal 60. Geburtstag feierte und er zu hause war, ist es schließlich selbstverständlich anwesend zu sein. Aber dann hatte er sie auf dem Rückflug getroffen und irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an ihr, deshalb wollte er sie auch nicht gehen lassen. Er fühlte sich konfus. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen wieso sie eine solche Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. Es war auch gar nicht seine Art ein wildfremdes Mädchen auf der Straße auf zu gabeln und mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Was wohl seine Kollegen dazu sagen würden? Eero bist du wahnsinnig? Schön das du nicht mehr alleine bist? Denkst du vielleicht auch mal an die Band?  
Ihn überkam die Müdigkeit und er beschloss noch einmal nach ihr zu sehen. Leise schritt er der Treppe hinauf und ging auf die schwarz lackierte Tür zu. Er drückte sie leise auf und fühlte sich wie ein Verbrecher einfach so in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Rechts von ihm lag das Schlafzimmer. Was wenn er sie weckte? Wenn sie sich erschreckte? Was erhoffte er sich eigentlich davon? Eine Erklärung? Vorsichtig trat er ein. Janina lag nicht still in ihrem Bett, sondern strampelte im Bett rum und warf sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Es schien fast so als würde sie gegen irgendwas kämpfen, sich wehren. Das Bettlaken was die Haushälterin einmal die Woche wechselte war total zerwühlt und ihre Haare schauten unter den zwei großen Kissen hervor. Ihre Beine strampelten unruhig herum und undefinierbare Geräusche kamen unter dem Kissen hervor. Er beschloss sie zu wecken, doch bevor er ihr auch nur etwas näher kommen konnte, schreckte sie auf. Sie schien ihn jedoch gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Eero war leicht mulmig. Sie fiel zurück in die Kissen und knautschte sich in ihre Decke. Eero wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, er fühlte sich hilflos und ging wieder. So viel von ihrer Privatsphäre ging ihn ja nun auch nichts an. Er schämte sich sie einfach so beobachtet zu haben und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Jetzt kreisten seine Gedanken ausschließlich um sie. Obwohl wer konnte schon wissen wie er sich verhielt wenn er schlief. Er ging zu seinem Zimmer am Treppenaufgang und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die jetzt wieder verschlossene Tür. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe Licht an zu schalten und warf seine Klamotten achtlos neben das große Bett. In Boxershorts kletterte er unter die Decken und versuchte ein zu schlafen. Dies würde wohl eine sehr kurze Nacht werden dachte er während er langsam in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.  
Am nächsten Morgen stand er in der Küche, als er oben die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Sie knallte also gerne die Türen, dies lies ihn schmunzeln und er pustete wieder in seinen Ingwertee. Wenig später gesellte Janina sich zu ihm. Sie hatte mächtige Augenringe und einen trüben Blick, ihre Haare standen kreuz und quer von ihrem Kopf ab und sie steckte in einem übergroßen schwarzen Pullover. Eine Hose hatte sie nicht an was bei dem Pulli der ihr bis an die Knie reichte aber auch unnötig gewesen wäre.  
„Alles Ok mit dir?“ fragte er?  
„Mmmh“ ihre Stimme kaum hörbar. Eero setzte sich an seinen Tisch und stellte Janina eine Tasse Ingwertee vor die Nase. Neugierig roch sie daran, dabei kräuselte sich ihre Nase und Eero musste wieder schmunzeln. So verschlafen sah sie richtig süß aus.  
  
Zufrieden schlürfte ich den warmen Tee in mich rein. In Gedanken hing ich noch bei meiner beschissenen Nacht. Ich hatte mal wieder horrorhafte Träume gehabt, am Morgen lag mir das immer in den Knochen seit dem Jussi angefangen hat sich in so ein Arschloch zu verwandeln hatte ich nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Es war zum kotzen . Mittlerweile hab ich panische Angst vorm schlafen. Vermutlich kommen jetzt wieder die Wochen in denen ich kein einziges Auge zu mach und nach spätestens 3 Tagen meinen Anblick im Spiegel nicht mehr ertragen konnte ,weil ich aussah wie der Tod auf Latschen. Eero beobachtete mich schon. Ich scheine ja ein sehr interessantes Forschungsobjekt am Morgen ab zu geben. Ob er etwas bemerkt hat? Ob er etwas gehört hat?  
„Janina?“  
„Ja.“ ich musste mir das zusammenzucken verkneifen, als seine Stimme mich zurück ins hier und jetzt befördert.  
„Geht’s dir wirklich gut?“  
„Naja...so wie immer eben!“ Schon wieder diese Besorgtheits - Nummer, hatten wir das nicht gestern erst?  
„Was heißt so wie immer?“  
„So wie immer eben!!“, langsam wurde ich wütend.  
„Kann man das auch detaillieren?“  
„Nein und jetzt hör auf rum zu bohren!“ ,fuhr ich ihn an. Im nächsten Moment tat das Gesagte mir schon wieder leid.  
„Sorry!“ nuschelte ich und stand auf. Dabei warf ich die leere Teetasse um die zu Bruch ging. Ich flüchtete zurück nach oben, wollte nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr sehen. Ich zog mir eine Jeans an und schlüpfte in meine Turnschuhe. Ohne auf Eero Rücksicht zu nehmen stürmte ich die Treppen hinunter an der Küche vorbei und warf die Haustür mit einem Krachen hinter mir zu.  
  
Eero machte sich Vorwürfe, er wusste, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Er würde nur gerne wissen was sie so sehr in sich hinein fraß.  
  
Mir war es egal ob er sich Vorwürfe machte, ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte oder sauer war wegen der zerbrochenen Tasse. Mir war einfach alles egal. Ich latschte quer durch Helsinki ,ohne Plan. Warum wollte ich niemanden an mich ran lassen? Warum war meine Zunge wie gelähmt, so dass ich einfach nicht in der Lage war etwas zu sagen? Warum soll ich überhaupt jemanden etwas erzählen? Wenn interessiert das schon? Ich merkte, dass ich im Kreis gelaufen war, denn ich stand mit einem Mal wieder vor Eeros Haus. Ich hatte noch immer keine Antworten auf meine Fragen. Nein ich hatte sogar noch mehr Fragen im Kopf als sowieso schon! Ich stand vor der Haustür und überlegte ob ich reingehen sollte.


	5. Chapter 5

Ach was Solls...vielleicht ist er ja nicht da. Hoffte ich das nicht gerade? Wollte ich vielleicht doch das er da war? Aber was dann? Mein Gott ich denk nur noch scheiße. Ich dreh einfach wieder um, die einfachste Lösung. Ich lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Vorbei an alten Fachwerkhäusern, kleinen Reihensiedlungen und kahlen Vorgärten. Super ich bin hier wieder irgendwo in Helsinki und hab kein Plan was ich machen soll! In meiner Sicht tauchte ein Café auf. Obwohl ich nicht wusste welcher Wochentag heute war hatte es geöffnet. Ich beschloss mich zu setzen und bestellte eine Tasse Kaffee. Meine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch im Kreis als ich nach einer halben Stunde dem schleimigem Ober zuwinke, damit er merkt, dass ich bezahlen will.  
„4€ junge Dame“sagt er und hält mir die Rechnung vor die Nase. Boah ich glaub mein Herz rutscht in die Hose. Bei dem spinnen sie wohl! Die Finnen scheinen ja echt die Geldscheiße zu habe, doch wortlos drücke ich ihm das Geld in die ausgestreckte Hand und erhebe mich. Er schaut etwas angesäuert, weil ich ihm kein Trinkgeld gegeben habe, aber das ist mir einfach nur egal.  
Gefrustet mache ich mich weiter auf den Weg und gelange in ein Stadtviertel, was nicht so aufregend aussieht, eher total runter gekommen. Super sag ich da nur!  
Hier müsste ich mich ja gleich zu hause fühlen. Ich fühle mich wie Dreck und das hier ist ein Ort wo Dreck hingehört. Ich biege um eine Mülltonne und fliege prompt auf die Fresse. Toll was liegt da vor meinen Füßen? Ein Kerl mit ner Gitarre im Arm - er pennt. Ich rappel mich wieder auf und klopfe den Dreck von meiner Hose und ich versuche einen großen Bogen um das schlafende Etwas zu machen. Das ist bestimmt irgend so ein Fixer. Ich mach besser das ich weiter komme, nur leider tut mir meine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte weh. Irgendwas rennt meine Wange hinunter. Toll hab ich mir gerade mein Gesicht noch mehr entstellt. Als wenn ich nicht schon hässlich genug bin.  
Der Typ scheint wach geworden zu sein.  
„Hey, warte!!!“ ruft er mir hinterher und ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln wie er aufsteht. Ach der kann mich mal, ich bin bestimmt kein naives Dummchen und bleib noch stehen.  
„Nun warte doch mal!“ ruft er wieder. Ach leck mich doch! Ich vernehme schnelle Schritte hinter mir und er ergreift meine Schulter. Resigniert drehe ich mich um und sehe ein leicht entsetztes Gesicht.  
„Das muss aber genäht werden!“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern und will weiter gehen. Wenn kümmert es? Mich nicht.  
„Tut mir leid!“, sagte er leise zu mir. Wieder ein Schulterzucken meinerseits. Ich will einfach nur noch weg hier.  
„Ich bin Mikko.“, sagt er und will mir die Hand geben. Ich zucke zurück.  
„Schön!“, sage ich knapp und setze einen Schritt zurück.  
„Was verschlägt dich in diese Gegend?“, fragte er. Ein erneutes Schulterzucken. Ich drehe mich um und laufe davon. Wieder ruft er mir hinterher, doch ich bleibe nicht stehen. Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Meine Tränen vermischen sich mit dem Blut in meinem Gesicht. Es schmerzt wie die Hölle. Sämtliche Erinnerungen stürzen auf mich ein während ich tränen blind weiter renne. Ich bleibe erst stehen als ich vor Eeros Tür stehe. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, ein Bild jagt das nächste vor meinem inneren Auge.  
Ich ergreife die Klinke - offen. Er ist da, toll und wie verdrücke ich mich jetzt unauffällig in meine Wohnung. Ich muss grinsen, aber lasse es gleich wieder, denn der Schmerz zuckt in Wellen durch mein Gesicht. Leise stoße ich die Tür auf und will zur Treppe hasten. Blöderweise renne ich Eero direkt in die Arme. Er versucht etwas zu sagen, doch ich befreie mich aus seiner Umklammerung und renne nach oben, knalle die schwarze Tür zu und lasse mich auf die Knie sinken. Schon wieder heule ich. Ich bin so ein Waschlappen. Ich sehe Jussi, ich sehe ihn überall. Es schnürt mir die Luft ab. Eero hämmert gegen die Tür. Keine Antwort weicht über meine Lippen. Ich verkrieche mich in die nächst beste Ecke. Ich versuche meinen Kopf fest zu halten, will das es aufhört. Aber ich sehe Jussi überall höre ihn lachen. Eero tritt ein, kommt langsam auf mich Häufchen Elend zu und geht vor mir in die Hocke aber das bemerke ich gar nicht ich höre und sehe nur Jussi überall.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert Kleines, wo warst du bloß?“ Er versucht den Schrecken in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Ich sagte nichts. Ich konnte ihn nicht mal hören obwohl er nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir ist. Ich kann mich nicht artikulieren, habe einfach nur Panik.  
Eero zog mich hoch. „Komm das schaut sich mal lieber ein Arzt an!“ Ich schüttele total panisch den Kopf, wehre mich jedoch nicht dagegen, dass Eero mich runter bringt, in sein Auto schiebt und ins Krankenhaus fährt. Ich gebe keine Mucks von mir, als er mich in die Notaufnahme schiebt und schweige auch, als ein Arzt mich in ein Behandlungszimmer drückt. Ich bin hilflos stehe einfach nur neben mir und sehe zu, wie die Krankenschwester mich auszieht. Der Arzt redet auf mich ein doch ich höre nur Brocken – manisch, Schock, schon mal, Wunden, Narben, oft.  
Ich kann nicht sprechen, mich nicht verständlich machen. Er schreibt alles auf und wendet sich meinem Gesicht zu. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein und beginnt wieder alles mit Nadel und Faden zusammen zu flicken. Es läuft alles wie in Zeitlupe ab, unerträglich. Die Krankenschwester kleidet mich wieder an und bringt mich ins nächste Zimmer. Ein Bett , jede Menge weiße Wand und ein Minifenster. Während Sie mich aufs Bett drückt, wieder meinen Blutdruck misst und notiert rastet es in meinem Gehirn ein, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Super ich darf im Krankenhaus bleiben. Warum hasse ich Krankenhäuser noch mal? Könnte auch nur rein zufällig an den ganzen Weißkitteln liegen. Ich will hier raus. Meine Beine zucken schon. Ich muss hier raus. Ich bin so erschöpft und überhöre das seichte anklopfen.  
Eero kommt rein. Kein Wort. Kein Hallo. Kein Scheiße, nur traurige Augen die mich ansehen. Ich bleibe liegen, will ihm nicht meine Angst zeigen. Will ihm nicht zeigen wie schwach ich bin. Zugern würde ich ihm zeigen, das ich tapfer bin, dass ich kein weinerliches ,selbstzerstörerisches, trauriges, missbrauchtes, sich nach dem Tod sehnendes, kleines Mädchen bin. Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nicht, dass er die Risse sieht die sich in meiner Fassade befinden, dass er das Wrack erblickt was hinter der Maske steht. Er wartet kurz, erhofft sich eine Reaktion von mir. Kann er lange drauf warten! Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht anflehen, dass er mich wieder mitnehmen soll. Er dreht sich um. Geht! Ich bleibe allein zurück.  
Eine Schwester betritt das Zimmer und stellt eine Akustikgitarre neben mein Bett, mit den Worten: „Soll ich ihnen bringen.“ Auch sie geht wieder. Ich bleibe allein zurück unter den leuchtenden Neonröhren. Ich greife nach der Gitarre und fange an zu klimpern. Beginne letztendlich zu singen. Tränen verschleiern meine Sicht und meine Stimme  
  
~Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you  
That I still hate you  
Just to ask you how you feel  
And how we fell apart  
And how this fell apart  
Are You happy out there  
In this great wide world  
Do you think about your sons  
Do you miss your little girl  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night  
Do you even wonder, if we're alright  
We're alright  
We're alright  
It's been a long long road without you by my side  
Why, weren't you there, all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mothers heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok, but we're alright  
I remember the day's you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just the long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now I'm writing this to let you know I'm still alive  
The day's I spent  
So cold so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
The scars run deep inside  
this tattooed body  
There're things I'll take to my grave  
But I'm ok  
I'm ok  
It's been a long long road without you by my side  
Why, weren't you there, all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mothers heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok, but we're alright  
I remember the day's you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just the long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing this to let you know I'm still alive, yeah I'm still alive  
Sometimes I forgive  
Yeah and this time I'll admit  
That I miss you  
Said I miss you  
It's been a long long road without you by my side  
Why, weren't you there, all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mothers heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok, but we're alright  
I remember the day's you were a hero in my eyes  
But those are just the long lost memory of mine  
Now I'm writing this to let you know I'm still alive  
And sometimes I forgive  
This time I'll admit  
And I miss you  
I miss you  
Hey dad ~ [ (c) Emotionless-GC]  
  
Eero saß derweil im Flur und lauschte ihren Klängen. Selbst er bekam bei dem Lied feuchte Augen. Er kannte das Lied gut, die Vorband der letzten Tour hatte es jeden Abend zum besten gegeben. Als die Klänge verstummten, wartete er noch ab, aber es blieb still. Er haderte noch mit sich ob er rein gehen sollte. Eigentlich hatte Sie ihm vorhin ja mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie alleine sein wollte.  
  
Ich legte die Gitarre bei Seite und schloss kurz die Augen. Als ich erwachte hockte Eero etwas steif wirkend auf einem Hocker am Bett neben mir und lächelte milde. Scheiße was macht der hier? Wo bin ich grad? Was läuft hier für ein Film? Mich holte alles wieder ein, immer dieses blöde Grinsen, diese Selbstzweifel. Ach scheiße ich brauch sein Mitleid nicht! Eero durchbricht die quälende Stille. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Beschissen!“  
„Wie ist das den passiert?“  
„Egal!“  
„Mir ist das aber nicht egal!“, sagte er. Ich fange an zu heulen. Eero versteht meine Reaktion falsch und will sich entschuldigen. Klar wenn ich wegen dem was er sagte heulen würde wäre ich auch noch armseliger als ich es sowieso schon bin.  
„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, geh bitte!“ quetschte ich mit tränen erstickter Stimme hervor.  
„Nein.“ Kurze klare Antwort seinerseits. „Du musst doch mal mit jemanden drüber reden!“  
„Ich kann nicht!!!“, schluchze ich und spüre Eeros tröstende Hand auf meinem Rücken. Ich vertiefe mich in meine Heulkrampf und kann gar nicht aufhören. Eero zieht mich zu sich und versucht mich zu trösten.  
„Du musst nicht...verschieben wir es auf später!“ Eine Krankenschwester betritt den Raum und Eero muss gehen.  
„Ich will raus hier!!!“ schreie ich sie an. Sie erschrickt und zuckt zusammen bei meiner viel zu lauten verzerrt wirkenden Stimme, gibt mir das Selbstentlassungsformular und nimmt es unterschrieben zurück. Es war ja doch einfacher als gedacht. Ich quäle mich auf und schwanke bedrohlich. Mein Kreislauf ist im Keller.  
„Sie sollten hier bleiben!“ versucht sie mich zu überzeugen, doch ich hör ihr nicht zu. Gehe hinaus in den Flur und falle Eero direkt in die Arme. Nur mit Mühe kann er mich auffangen bevor ich zu Boden gehe. „Bring mich nach Hause!“ flüstere ich und hoffe, dass er es tut. Ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren, weil alles in Wellenbewegungen vor meinem Gesicht tanzt.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Mach einfach!“ Ich stützte mich auf ihn und wir steuern taumligen Schrittes auf die Fahrstühle zu.. Ich will einfach nur hier raus und nehme kaum draußen ein paar kräftige Züge frische Luft. Im Auto lehne ich mich im Sitz zurück und warte darauf das Eero den Motor startet und wir endlich zurück fahren. Ich spüre seinen besorgten Blick auf mir als ich ein döse.


	6. Chapter 6

Eero war in Gedanken versunken. Ihn beschäftigte das mit Janina sehr. Lauri würde wahrscheinlich vor Fragen platzen warum verdammt noch mal er nicht zur Probe erschienen war, aber das war ihm jetzt einfach mal egal. Er hatte sich vorgenommen raus zu finden, was nur mit Janina los war. Sie wollte ja par tout nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben, somit wäre es eh das beste wenn er ein Auge auf sie hatte. Wie das ganze Szenario überhaupt passiert war, wusste er auch noch nicht und um ehrlich zu sein fühlte er sich damit ganz schön überfordert. Er hatte grad eine rote Ampel überfahren, denn der Seitenverkehr war mächtig am hupen, also versuchte er sich krampfhaft auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, so kurz vor zu hause musste er nicht auch noch das neue Auto in den Sand setzen.  
Janina war auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus eingeschlafen. Eero nahm sie auf die Arme und brachte sie in ihre Wohnung, dort legte er sie ins Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Janina schlief tief und fest. Eero beruhigte das und er ging die Tür öffnen, als er das einmal kurz und dann lang Klingeln hörte. Lauris Erkennungszeichen. Nebenbei wunderte er sich noch immer darüber das sie so verdammt leicht gewesen war, wenn er Lauri im Vollsuff die Treppe hoch getragen hatte nach einer durch zechten Nacht, war ihm das wie Bodybuilding vorgekommen. Janina dagegen schien grade mal so viel wie ein Daunenkissen zu wiegen.  
Lauri war sauer, man sah es an seinem Gesicht. Eero zuckte resigniert die Schultern.  
„Setz dich ins Wohnzimmer!“ Lauri folgte der Aufforderung.  
„Warum bist du nicht zur Probe erschienen?“, ein scharfer Blick folgte dieser Frage die so typisch für ihn war, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.  
„Ich war im Krankenhaus.“, antwortete Eero ruhig. Lauri zog skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch. „Was wolltest du da, siehst nicht grade wie das Leiden Christi aus Eero?“  
„Ich hab meine Mitbewohnerin rein gefahren und abgeholt.“  
„Deine Mitbewohnerin?“  
„Ja Janina hatte einen kleinen Unfall.“ Gott dieses ach so typische Kreuzverhör, aber er war Lauri alleine schon weil er sein Freund war und nicht nur sein Kollege einige Antworten schuldig. „Woher kennst du sie? Sie ist doch nicht irgend so’n Groupie oder?“  
„Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie kommt aus Norwegen, Oslo genauer gesagt. Ich hab sie auf dem Flug hier her kennen gelernt.“ Mann Lauri ich frag dich sonst auch nicht so aus, wenn du zu spät kommst weil du wieder mal in einer Frau festgesteckt hast.  
„Und deshalb lässt du sie gleich bei dir wohnen?“  
„Naja...“ Eero wollte ausweichen.  
„Du bist in sie verknallt oder?“ Bei Lauri war der Groschen gefallen.  
„Naja...“ er wusste einfach nichts darauf zu sagen.  
„Lass gut sein, ich kenne dich doch!“ Lauri erhob sich.  
„Wo ist sie denn?“  
„Sie schläft!“  
„Aha ich komme heute Abend noch mal wieder, muss jetzt erst mal zu Pauli wegen Killer und so“ „Schon klar!“  
„Und Eero, verrenne dich nicht in was!“ Lauris Stimme war ruhig, er war nicht mehr sauer auf ihn.  
Er wirkte zwar relativ kurz angebunden, aber da er es echt eilig hatte war das ganz normal.Killer stand kurz vor der ersten Welttournee und das wollte er wohl nicht verpassen.  
Eero ging wieder hoch zu Janina. Er warf einen Blick in den Rest der Wohnung und entdeckte ihren Laptop. Er hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, setzte sich aber trotzdem an den Schreibtisch und suchte nach Anhaltspunkten die ihm vielleicht eine Erklärung dafür liefern konnten, warum sie so distanziert war. Er entdeckte einen Ordner mit ihren Songs und Gedichten, doch sie sagten ihm nicht viel über sie. Wenig später stieß er auf ihr Tagebuch. Er war sich nicht sicher, entschied sich dann doch etwas darin zu lesen. Er hoffte darauf sie besser zu verstehen und einen Punkt zu finden um an sie heran zu kommen, denn so einseitige Gespräche waren nicht grade seine Vorstellung von einem zusammenleben. Mit seiner Fragerei war er auch nicht weit gekommen weil sie immer weiter gemauert hatte. Die Ungewissheit und Unkenntnis nagte an ihm, doch er war sich sicher, dass er nichts zu ihr sagen würde. Er wollte, dass sie sich von selbst ihm anvertraute.  
2 Stunden vergingen und Eero fühlte sich aufgewühlt. Er kannte nun ihr Leid und innerlich wünschte er sich, er hätte nicht in ihrem Tagebuch gelesen. Auch wenn er nur Auszüge überflogen hatte, es war genug davon hängen geblieben um sein Mitgefühl zu erwecken.  
Er ging hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und betrachtete Janina. Wie hatte Lauri mal gesagt? Gefallener Engel? Ja Janina war wirklich ein gefallener Engel. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Es war als wäre er total in ihren Bann gezogen. Stunden später schlug Janina die Augen auf.  
  
. Ich brauchte eine Weile ehe ich realisierte wo ich war. Eero lag neben mir und schlief. Er sah richtig niedlich aus. Gedankenverloren fuhr ich mit meine Fingerspitzen seine Konturen nach. Ich sehnte mich nach Liebe. Nach wahrer Liebe! Das wurde mir jetzt klar. Doch würde ich sie je finden? Vielleicht mit Eero, aber das erschien mir irrsinnig, ich kannte ihn ja kaum.Soviel Wunschdenken als wenn es doch nur noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung gebe. Eero schlug die Augen auf und lächelte mich an. Doch ich wusste irgendwo tief in mir drin, dass es total gefaked war. In mir machte sich Unruhe breit und ich wusste auch nichts zu sagen. Seine Nähe wirkte auf mich einengend. Ich quälte mich aus dem Bett und setzte mich an meinen Laptop. Er war eingeschaltet und der Desktop beleuchtete mein Gesicht. Eero ging wieder ohne ein Wort von sich gegeben zu haben. Ich hatte Bock auf Gitarre spielen, denn es hatte nicht mal 5 Minuten gedauert, das was ich erlebt hatte in den letzten Tagen in mein Tagebuch zu tippen. Nur leider fiel mir in dem Moment siedend heiß ein, dass ich meine eigene Gitarre zu Hause zurücklassen musste. „Ach Scheiße!!“, brüllte ich die Wand an und gab meinem Papierkorb einen Tritt. Er flog quer durch die Gegend und prallte gegen die Tür. Ich war grade ziemlich wütend auf mich selbst und meine Vergesslichkeit und überhörte Eero. Der kam die Treppe hoch gepoltert und stieß die erschrocken die Tür auf.  
„Was ist den mit dir los?“  
„Hab meine Gitarre nicht mitgenommen“, nuschelte ich wie ein kleines Kind. Das sich schämt. Eero grinste schief, verschwand kurz und tauchte dann mit einer Akustikgitarre wieder auf.  
„Ich leih sie dir!“, sprachs und ging mit einem Kopfschütteln. Ich hätte ihn dafür zu Boden knutschen können, auch wenn ich mir ein bisschen wie ein bockiges Kind vorkam.. Erst klimperte ich sinnlos ein bisschen drauf los und dann fiel mir eine Melodie ein. Fehlte nur noch der Text ,ich saß da und die Worte kamen von ganz allein.  
  
[Sorrows]  
~I miss you, I’m thinking of you only of you ;you don’t talk to me a lot; I think of you and I try ;I try to forget ,that I’m missing you. I’ll make sorrows about you thinking where you are what you do and how you are ;are you fine? Is everything well? Please return to me; I’m dying ;dying of all the sorrows and the love in my heart ; I can’t imagine to loose you ‘cause you’re everything; you’re everything; I would loose everything I’ll make sorrows about you ‘cause you’re my one and only; Please stay: Please stay; Don’t let it be the way it is Please stay my love; I would loose everything ~ (c) trtina  
Mein neues Lied war fertig. Ich musste Lächeln. Es tut immer noch weh im Gesicht aber ich musste es hinnehmen , konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Verträumt hing ich meinen Gedanken nach. Gedanken an eine Zukunft die immer noch so weit entfernt wirkte. Es klopfte verhalten an meiner Tür. Ich stellte die Gitarre bei Seite und steckte den Kopf raus. Eero grinste mich an.


	7. Chapter 7

„Kommst du mit runter?“  
„Klar!“ Ich trottete hinter ihm her die Treppe runter. Mal sehen was das jetzt werden sollte. Ich hatte vorher ein paar Mal die Klingel gehört. Mir war nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft aber andererseits konnte ein wenig Ablenkung auch nicht schaden. Eero schien es ganz schön eilig zu haben und ich hatte Mühe hinterher zu kommen so wie er die Treppe runter stürmte. Vor dem Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen und grinste bis übe beide Backen. Ich warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, dort saßen 3 Typen und musterten mich. Bäh, jetzt kommt doch bestimmt wieder Schubladendenken. Wer waren die überhaupt? Ich ging auf das schwarze Ledersofa zu und lies mich darauf plumpsen. Ich bemühte mich dabei etwas freundlich rum zu grinsen. Wobei wir ja gleich wieder bei Fake a Smile waren.  
„Also das ist Janina!“ stellte Eero mich vor während er sich zu den 3 aufs Sofa setzte. Es kam langsam Regung in die 3 verblüfften Typen. Sie wirkten alle total nervös und ich kam mir vor wie auf einem Präsentierteller.  
„Also ich bin Aki!“, sagte der mit der Schirmmütze und der schwarzen Brille, dabei trommelte er unruhig auf seinen Knien herum.  
„Ich bin Pauli.“, sagte der, der meiner Meinung nach voll zum knuddeln aussah und jedem Teddybär Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, wobei er ohne dieses Wollknäuel auf dem Kopf wesentlich attraktiver wirken würde.  
„Und ich bin Lintu ähh Lauri meine ich“, grinste der mit dem Kajal in der Fresse. Scheint wohl eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit zu haben wenn er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr kennt lachte ich in mich hinein.  
„Peace Schwuchtel“ Fuck! Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, dass wollt ich doch eigentlich bloß denken, Mensch Janina. „Sorry!“, schob ich hinterher, als er mich ziemlich angepisst ansah. Eero, Aki und der Knuddelbär lachten lauthals los und ich fühlte mich jetzt echt unwohl.. Ich schaute überall hin, nur nicht Lauri in die Augen. Moah war das peinlich! Ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken vor Scham. Eero rettete die Situation halbwegs und fragte mich ob ich was trinken wolle. Kurz überlegte ich fieberhaft und entschied mich dann für das stärkste was mir einfiel um dieser Ansammlung so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen und die Zwischenzeit einigermaßen erträglich zu machen.  
„Öhm, hast Salmiakki da?“  
„Ok wenn du meinst du verträgst das.“ Was für eine Frage.  
„Klaro!“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich ein breites Grinsen auf Lauris Gesicht entstehen und fragte mich ernsthaft was er wohl grade im Schilde führte.  
„Wetten ich kann dich unter den Tisch saufen?“, fragte er. Ich musste mir mit aller Kraft das Lachen verkneifen.  
„No way, never ever!“ Aki und Pauli wechselten kurz einige Blicke denen nicht wirklich etwas zu entnehmen war. Eero rollte resigniert mit den Augen. Na dann mal los! Die Wette stand und Eero führte Strichliste. Es schien für ihn nichts neues zu sein oder zumindest nicht das erste Mal.  
Nach 3 Flaschen Salmiakki war Lauri platt wie 'ne Flunder und halb im Delirium des Alkohols, er rollte die halbvolle Flasche ungeschickt zwischen seinen Händen hin und her während ich nur etwas angeheitert an meiner bereits 5ten Flasche saß. Aki blickte von seinem Skatspiel mit Pauli und eero auf und sah mich an.  
. „Mein Respekt, dass hat noch keiner geschafft!“ Ich grinste leicht angesäuselt, während Eero und Pauli sich damit abmühten Lauri ins Gästezimmer zu bringen. Aki klopfte gedankenverloren, einen Beat auf dem Tisch und ich nickte dazu damit die Welt in meinem Kopf sich etwas langsamer drehte. Eero und Pauli brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie zurückkamen und uns beide da so sitzen sahen. Irgendwie kam ich mir auch ziemlich blöd dabei vor, aber mittlerweile begann der Salmiakki zu wirken. Immerhin ich glaube es wurde Zeit mich selbst auch ins Bett zu begeben bevor ich mich noch bis auf die Knochen blamiere so wie Lauri.  
„Naja ich hau mich dann mal hin.“, sagte ich zu den dreien. Mühsam stemmt eich mich auf die Füße und versuchte krampfhaft nicht so betrunken zu wirken wie ich wirklich war.  
„Okay schlaf schön Janina!“  
„Mmmh“, sagte ich und schwankte die Treppe rauf. Ohne mich um irgendetwas zu kümmern viel ich einfach nur noch ins Bett.  
Der nächste Morgen kam unerbittlich gefolgt von einem mordsmäßigem Kater inklusive einem Kopf wie ein Buslenker. Ich beschloss liegen zu bleiben und schlief bald darauf erneut ein. Wieder mal kam alles in mir hoch. Warum verdammt konnte ich nicht einfach alles vergessen was mir bisher passiert war. Warum nicht einfach mal eine Nacht ohne grausame Träume. Ich wachte an der gewohnten Stelle meines Traumes auf: mein Tod durch IHN! Ich rollte mich auf der Seite zusammen und begann ins Kissen zu schluchzen. Mit Tränen verschleiertem Blick sah ich auf die Uhr; 3 Uhr Nachmittags. Ich blieb liegen und schaltete mit der Fernbedienung den CD- Player ein. Es dröhnte Linkin Park mit „Numb“ durch die Wohnung. Leise sang ich mit und begann mich immer mehr in meine Traumwelt zu verkriechen. Dort wo die Welt noch in Ordnung war und keiner mir Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Das Haustelefon klingelte auf dem Nachttisch; stillschweigend ging ich ran. „Mach bitte etwas leiser!“, dann legte Eero auf. Ach leck mich doch! Ich dachte nicht im geringsten daran leiser zu machen. Wieder klingelte Eero oben durch, doch diesmal ging ich nicht ran. Ich hatte mich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen gerollt und die Decke bis über den Kopf gezogen während ich vor mich hin heulte. Das leise klopfen an der Tür, als Eero meine Wohnung betrat nahm ich nicht wahr, auch als er gegen die Schlafzimmertür klopfte bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
Eero machte sich Sorgen. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Er füllte sich hilflos, als er Janina dort total verzweifelt weinen sah. Ihr Körper bebte unter der Decke. Er trat näher an sie heran und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Sie trösten, aber dazu kam er nicht. Sie schreckte auf, sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schrie: „Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!“, sie fuchtelte wie von Sinnen mit den Armen in der Luft rum und Eero wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie das erste Mal kein langärmliges Oberteil trug, doch er war zu sehr auf sie fokussiert um näher hin zu sehen. Er bekam ihre Handgelenke zu fassen. Angst trat in Janinas Augen.  
„Nein. Nein. Nein Bitte. Nein. Lass mich!“, rief sie total verzweifelt und versuchte die Hände über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.. Eero hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn gar nicht erkannte. Ihm fiel nichts besseres ein. Er schnappte sich Janina und trug sie ins gegenüber liegende Badezimmer wo er sie in die Badewanne setzte und mit eiskaltem Wasser abduschte. Janinas Schreie wurden leiser und sie schien sich zu besinnen. Zusammengekauert hockte sie in Unterwäsche und T-Shirt tropfnass in der Badewanne. Mit großen Augen schaute sie zu Eero auf. Eine Träne rollte still über ihre Wange ehe sie wieder den Kopf senkte.  
Eero griff unter ihre Arme und zog sie aus der Wanne. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf den Wannenrand und reichte ihr ein großes Handtuch. Sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Sie saß vor ihm und schien nichts mit dem Handtuch anfangen zu können. Eero hielt sie leicht fest damit sie nicht nach hinten über fiel und begann sie vorsichtig abzutrocknen , wie seine Mutter es früher bei ihm getan hatte als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Janina lies es über sich ergehen. Völlig abwesend starrte sie vor sich hin. Eero nahm sie auf die Arme, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer dort legte er sie auf ’s Bett, fest eingewickelt in das große Handtuch. Er traute sich nicht sie umzuziehen. Kurz lies er sie allein um hinunter in die Küche zu eilen und Tee auf zusetzen. Mit der heißen Tasse in der Hand kam er zurück zu ihr. Als er oben neben Janinas Bett stand, sah er, dass sie eingeschlafen war und legte die decke über sie. Eero huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, doch gleichzeitig zogen sich Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn zusammen. Was war nur mit der Kleinen los. Eero dachte verzweifelt an die Tour in 2 Tagen. Er wird sie vorerst verlassen müssen obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass er das nicht wollte.


	8. Chapter 8

Das er das ganz und gar nicht wollte! Am meisten hatte er damit zu kämpfen wie er es ihr am besten beibringen sollte. Würde sie es verstehen, würde es sie überhaupt interessieren? Sie hatte ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung davon das er ein Star war. Eero hatte Angst um sie, dass wurde ihm jetzt nach auch nur so kurzer Zeit klar. Wollte er sie überhaupt zurück lassen.? Er musste wohl Er verweilte noch eine Weile an ihrem Bett und ging dann nach unten, weil er so langsam aber sicher zur Probe musste.Ihm war nicht wirklich danach sich abermals von Lauri einen Einlauf verpassen zu lassen warum er wieder zu spät kam. Erst Recht nicht wenn er sich dann wieder rechtfertigen musste. Er schrieb Janina einen Zettel und legte ihn neben die Teekanne auf den Küchentisch. Ein letztes mal blickte er auf die Uhr, es war bereits 4 Uhr Nachmittags ihm blieb nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde. Eero schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und verließ das Haus. Der Motor sprang sofort an und er setzte aus der Auffahrt zurück um sich auf den Weg ins Nosturi zu machen.  
Janina schlief seelenruhig und wachte gegen 8 Uhr abends auf. Es war still im Haus zu still fand sie. Vorsichtig und voller Angst schlich sie hinunter um zu sehen ob Eero zu Hause war. Doch sie fand nur seinen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch. „Sorry aber ich musste zur Probe. Lasagne steht im Herd. Bedien dich und lass es dir schmecken! Eero“ Sie wusste nichts von dem Zwischenfall im Bad und hatte sich nur kurz umgezogen ohne sich weiter zu fragen warum ihr Sachen nass waren. Sie war es gewöhnt das ihr immer wieder einige Stunden abhanden kamen. Janina überlegte kurz und kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss nichts zu essen., da sie das sowieso vermied. Ihre Mutter hatte immer gesagt jemand der so fett war wie sie brauche keine Essen! Appetit hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie zog ihren Parka an und ging nach draußen. Auf der kleinen Treppe vor der Haustür setzte sie sich mit einer Zigarette auf die Treppenstufen. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie an die raue Kante aus kaltem Putz und zog in gemächlichen Zügen den Rauch in ihre Lungen. Als sie die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher neben der Tür fallen lies beobachtet sie die Nordlichter die man hier in Helsinki nur sehr selten sah, weil sie eher in Lappland am Himmel leuchteten. Helsinki war zu weit vom Polarkreis entfernt, dabei nickte sie nach einer Weile ein.  
Eero kehrte nach hause zurück und fand Janina dort vor. Vorsichtig trug er sie rein und legte sie auf die Couch. Janina blinzelte verschlafen. „Eero?“ flüsterte sie. „Sshh!! Schlaf weiter!“ Gehorsam machte Janina die Augen wieder zu und nickte wieder ein.  
Eero hatte die Nacht kaum schlafen können, heute musste er es ihr sagen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Gedankenversunken hockte er sich an den Küchentisch mit einer Tasse Kaffee. Janina schlief immer noch auf dem Sofa. Wieso sie vor der Haustür gesessen hatte wusste er nicht. Er hatte nicht mal daran gedacht ihr den Parka auszuziehen. Die Jungs waren bei der Probe schon ganz aufgeregt gewesen und Lauri hatte total die Panik verbreitet weil er seine ganzen Beautyartikel noch nicht eingepackt hatte. So profane Dinge die ihn vor kurzen auch noch etwas bedeutet hatten. Doch die Freude auf die bevorstehende Tour durch Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz wollte ihn nicht ergreifen. Es war die erste Promotour mit dem neuen Album Dead Letters, was kurz vor der Veröffentlichung stand. Die erste Singel „In the Shadows“ lief auf den Radiostationen schon hoch und runter.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und fand mich auf Eeros Sofa wieder. Nebenbei bemerkte ich auch warum man lieber keine Nacht auf dem Ding verbringen sollte, denn ich hatte höllische Rückenschmerzen. Fuck Teil! Ich mühte mich auf die Beine und hängte meinen Parka zurück an die Gardrobe. Langsam hatte ich argen Kaffeedurst und verzog mich in die Küche, wo Eero auch schon saß. „Hey, wie spät ist das eigentlich?“  
„Mhmm.“ Nicht gesprächig heute! Besser jedenfalls, als wenn er mir wieder Löcher in Bauch fragt. Aber ganz glücklich sag er auch nicht aus.  
„Eero warum hab ich den auf der Couch gepennt?“  
„Warst vor der Tür eingeschlafen!“ Kurz und knapp.  
„Weist du das dein Sofa echt scheiße ist?“ versuchte ich es weiter.  
„Mhhmm“ Boah des regt mich auf, der hört mir gar nicht zu! Meine Laune war wieder total im Keller. Warum ignoriert er mich? Warum bloß, bin ich denn so unwichtig! Ich stand wieder auf. Ich wollte nicht das Eero meine Tränen sah. Ich war gerade an der Küchentür, als Eero mich ansprach. „Janina?“  
„Ja!“ ganz leise, denn ich wusste das man die Tränen hören konnte.  
„Ich muss morgen auf Tour!“, jetzt war es raus. Ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Wie lange Eero und wo soll ich dann hin? Was für eine Tour überhaupt?“  
„3 Monate.“ Er machte ein Pause. „Du kannst hier bleiben?“ Eero bekam keine Antwort mehr und konnte ihr auch nichts weiter erklären denn mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Küchentür ins Schloss. Sie war weg gerannt. Er hörte ihre Schritte die Treppe hinauf stolpern und ein erneutes Knallen als auch die Tür der kleinen Wohnung in Schloss krachte.  
Ich schmiss mich heulend auf mein Bett. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so abhauen! Was soll das für eine Tour sein? Wie hatte ich ihm nur vertrauen können. Gabbelt mich auf macht mir irgendwelche irrwitzigen Hoffnungen auf eine sichere Zukunft und eröffnet mir nach wenigen Tagen das er einfach mal so 3 Monate auf irgendeine blöde Tour geht.  
Eero ging hoch zu ihr um sie zu trösten. „Ich wird mich jeden Tag bei dir melden Kleine, versprochen! Es wird auch wirklich nicht all zu lange dauern. Es ist eine Promotiontour.“  
„Was gibt’s denn zu promoten das du einfach von jetzt auf gleich ein viertel Jahr weg bist?“ ich schnäuzte mich lauthals in ein Taschentuch und blickte böse zu Eero auf der am Fußende des Bettes saß.  
„Das ist schwer zu erklären.“  
„Was kann man denn daran nicht erklären?“  
„Als es ist so, dass ich zu einer Band gehöre und wir ein neues Album auf den Markt bringen. Damits gekauft wird müssen wir vorher Promo machen.“ Er wirkte verlegen als er davon erzählte.  
In meinem Kopf setzte sich nur langsam ein Bild zusammen was das alles bedeutete. Wahrscheinlich war er irgendein berühmter Musiker den ich nicht kannte und ich armseliges Wesen saß nun in seinem Haus und heulte hier rum. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens lehnte ich mich an seine Schulter. Ich brauchte seine nähe auch wenn das vielleicht kindisch wirkte . Meine Augen waren schwer und ich schlief in seinen Armen wieder ein.   
Ich erwachte mitten in der Nacht, schweißgebadet. Mir wurde wieder bewusst das Eero mich morgen verlassen würde und ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie ich alleine klar kommen sollte in der fremden Stadt, in dem riesen Haus, ohne eigens Geld, und soziale Kontakte. Leise schlich ich mich zu Eeros Schlafzimmer und lugte hinein. Durch das quietschen der Tür erwachte er.  
„Was ist los?”  
“Eero ich kann nicht schlafen.“ flüsterte ich verlegen. Ich drängte die Gedanken an das was ich im Begriff war zu tun zurück.  
„Na komm her!“ Er schlug die Zudecke etwas beiseite und machte mir Platz in dem großen Doppelbett. Vorsichtig kam ich zu ihm ans Bett und legte mich neben ihn. Etwas steif lag ich neben Eero im Bett und langsam aber sicher plagte mich das schlechte Gewissen ihn im Bezug auf mein Alter belogen zu haben. Was tue ich bloß hier. Ich bin im Begriff alles wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzen zu lassen  
„Du...“ ich blickte schüchtern zu Eero auf der immerhin einen Kopf größer war als ich wie mir grade deutlich bewusst wurde.  
„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“  
„Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir Eero.“ nuschelte ich mehr in das Kissen als zu ihm gewandt.  
„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein oder?“ man konnte hören das ihm unwohl war.  
„Ich bin erst 17.“ Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der man Eero seufzen hörte.  
„Das ist zwar etwas heftig, aber dafür finden wir sicher eine Lösung Kleines.“ Mit so viel Verständnis hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Würde er jetzt weiter fragen?  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Kommt ganz drauf an. Hast du denn die Schule fertig gemacht? Du bist ja bestimmt nicht ohne Grund einfach so ausgerissen oder?“  
„Nein ich hab die Schule nicht fertig gemacht.“ Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser und so langsam schämte ich mich dafür ihn hintergangen zu haben.  
„Dann gehst du einfach hier zur Schule. Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln Janina. Mach dir mal nicht so ein Kopf und schlaf jetzt.“ Ich seufzte als Antwort und kuschelte mich an Eero. Mit Eeros Hand auf dem Bauch schlief ich wieder ein.  
Eero lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und in Gedanken verloren neben ihr ehe er wieder einschlief.. Am nächsten Morgen riss sein Wecker beide aus dem Schlaf. Janina schaute Eero mit verschlafenen Augen an  
„Morgen Kleines!“  
„Morgen Eero.“  
„Ich muss jetzt los!“  
„Mhmm“  
Es herrschte Schweigen während beide frühstückten und Eero sich bereit zur Abreise machte.


	9. Chapter 9

Beide standen mittlerweile im Flur. „Eero ich…ich will nicht das du gehst!“ flüsterte ich und schaute ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich doch auch nicht!“ Eero nahm mich in den Arm. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und versuchte nicht los zu heulen. Ich hatte bis zum Schluss gehofft das er noch etwas länger bleiben könne, aber ich konnte ihn ja schlecht von seiner Arbeit abhalten.  
„Hier, damit du alles hast was du brauchst!“ Eero drückte mir eine Kreditkarte in die Hand.  
„Achso, Janina ich hab dich wieder in der Schule angemeldet, damit du dein Abschluss fertig machen kannst.“  
„Mhmm.“ Ich stand nun wieder vor ihm und fühlte mich mehr als unwohl mit dieser Kreditkarte n der Hand. Geld was mir nicht zu stand und Eero gab es mir einfach so. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht annehmen. Ich würde für immer in seiner Schuld stehen.  
„Pass auf dich auf Kleines!“ Eero gab ihr einen Bussi auf die Wange und trat dann nach draußen. Ich nahm den Schlüssel vom Board neben der Tür und folgte ihm nach draußen. Unsere Wege trennten sich. Ich ging zu Fuß in die Innenstadt und Eero fuhr Richtung Vantaa davon.  
Ich musst mich bis zu ihrer Schule durchfragen. Doch als ich das große Backsteingebäude am Senatsplatz sah wurde mir sehr mulmig. Hastig rauchte ich noch eine Zigarette ehe ich durch das schwere Eichenportal schritt. Das Sekretariat war im Erdgeschoss dort erhielt ich meine Lehrbücher und die Aufforderung am nächsten Morgen zu erscheinen. Die Sekretärin eine ältere Dame in die 50 war kalt schnäuzig und kurz angebunden. Hoffentlich würden sie mich hier besser aufnehmen als in Oslo.  
Auf dem Rückweg zu Eeros Haus sah ich Mikko auf der anderen Straßenseite. Zum Glück waren viele Leute unterwegs so ,dass er mich wohl nicht so schnell entdecken würde. Ich hatte Angst, zum Glück kam ich schnell weg vom Senatsplatz. Zu hause bei Eero empfing mich Leere. Eiseskälte umklammerte mein Herz. Nun war ich wo ich hin wollte und doch ganz allein und verlassen. Ich warf mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben immerhin war es erst 10 Uhr Vormittags. Auf MTV3 kamen grade die Neuvorstellungen. Darunter das Album Dead Letters von einer Band Namens The Rasmus. Die Moderatorin erging sich grad in Lobpreisungen das dies die beste seit jeher sei. Das Cover wurde wieder riesengroß eingeblendet und traute meinen Augen kaum, dass Eero mich aus dem TV ansah. Er hatte wohl nicht gelogen was seinen Job betraf und war jetzt wirklich grad auf Tour, denn wenig später kündigte die Moderator ein Interview mit Lauri und Eero an, was am Morgen aufgezeichnet worden war, am Flughafen Vantaa, bevor die Jungs abgeflogen waren.  
Beim näheren hinsehen erkannte ich die 3 anderen als genau die , die gestern oder vorgestern bei Eero im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatten. Wie sich heraus stellte war Schwuchtel wie ich Lauri liebevoll und unabsichtlich getauft hatte, der Frontsänger und sah noch mächtig mitgenommen aus. Eine Sonnenbrille ala Puk die Stubenfliege bedeckte rund 2 Drittel seines Gesichts.  
Mein Kopf war mit diesen ganzen Informationen total überreizt und ich konnte nicht wirklich dem folgen was da gesprochen wurde. Finnisch war zwar nicht meine Muttersprache, aber mein Vater war Finne dadurch bin ich von klein auf zweisprachig aufgewachsen mit norwegisch und finnisch. Trotzdem war das einfach zu viel auf einmal. Unter dem Couchtisch stand noch eine Flasche Salmiakki. Wahrscheinlich ein Überbleibsel von Lauri aber der wird schon keine ansteckenden Krankheiten haben. Ich schraubte den Deckel ab und nahm eine großen Zug. Saufen am Vormittag, dass ist doch auch mal was! Ich fühlte mich zwar etwas schäbig dabei und der Alkohol schlug auch prompt an bei meinem leeren Magen. Mit der Fernbedienung zappte ich sinnlos durch die Programme. Bei der Vielzahl an Sendern war es wahrscheinlich das Eero eine digitale Satellitenanlage auf dem Dach hatte.  
Nach einer Weile blieb ich an einer Reportage kleben die über ungeklärte Mordfälle berichtete. Mit einem Mal klingelte das Telefon neben mir. In der Hoffnung Eeros Stimme zu hören und das wohl kaum jemand anders die Nummer haben dürfte ging ich dran.  
„Ja.“  
„Hier ist die finnische Lotterie Gesellschaft...“  
Ich legte einfach wieder auf. Immer diese Werbeanrufe, Eero hatte es bestimmt nicht nötig Lotto zu spielen., alleine das Sofa auf dem grade mein Hintern parkte hatte bestimmt einige tausend gekostet. Kurze Zeit darauf klingelte es wieder, diese Werbespinner wollten wohl einfach nicht aufgeben. Ich nahm das Telefon und brüllte total angenervt ins Telefon. „Ich will kein Lotto spielen und jetzt hören SIE endlich auf hier anzurufen VERDAMMT. Mein Finger schwebte schon auf dem roten Auflegen Knopf als ich Eeros verdutzte Stimme hörte.  
„Janina? Alles Ok?“  
Etwas aus der Bahn geworfen stotterte ich ins Telefon. „E...Eero?“  
„Ja, ich bins aber du scheinst grade keine gute Laune zu haben wenn du mich am Telefon so anschreist das selbst Pauli neben mir zusammen zuckt., oder?“  
„T...Tut mir leid.“ stotterte ich.  
„Was ist denn los bei dir?“  
„Ach nur so eine nervige Werbefirma. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.“  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich wollte dir auch nur kurz Bescheid sagen das wir heile in Berlin gelandet sind.“  
„S..Schön, hast du viel zu tun?“ Ich versuchte mir meine Traurigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ja jede Menge los hier, ich kann auch nicht lange telefonieren Kleines.“  
„Ok Eero ich will dich nicht weiter stören.“  
„Du störst doch nicht, übrigens schöne Grüße von dem Rest der Truppe. Es sind die 3 die bei mir zu Besuch waren.“ Das wusste ich ja wohl mittlerweile, Eero ganz blond bin ich auch nicht.  
„Ich weiß Eero, hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen.“  
„Oh das ist mir jetzt aber unangenehm.“ Wieso ist ihm das unangenehm? Kann es sein, dass es vielleicht auch ihm nicht gut geht? Oder hat er irgendetwas über mich heraus gefunden?  
„Ok, ich werde mich jetzt mal ins Bett legen, Muss ja morgen früh aufstehen.“  
„Dann mach das. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und pass gut auf dich auf.Versprich mir das!“  
„Ja klar Eero.“ meine Stimme ist kurz davor zu brechen. „Bis bald.“ Ich merke wie die Tränen hoch kommen und drücke ihn weg ohne seine Verabschiedung zu hören.  
Ich schalte den Fernseher aus und mache überall die Lichter aus nachdem ich die Tür abgeschlossen habe. Ich kämpfe mich die Treppe hinauf und lasse mich dann im Schlafzimmer ins Bett fallen.  
Der nächste Morgen kam schnell. Ich hatte kein Auge zu gemacht. Dazu war es noch unnatürlich warm.


	10. Chapter 10

Mit meinem langärmligen Pulli machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Schon nach wenigen Metern lief mir der Schweiß den Rücken runter. Super Idee Janina bei der Hitze im Pulli rum zu laufen. Was soll's, ich würde ihn ganz sicher nicht ausziehen nur damit die halbe Welt mich angaffte wie ein Tier im Zoo. Am Senatsplatz verließ mich wieder mein Orientierungssinn und ich musste mich mal wieder durchfragen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Sieb mit ein paar Löchern zu viel. Als das Backsteingebäude vor mir auftauchte suchte ich mir dann erst mal einen Wolf bis ich am Kursraum angekommen war. Was für ein riesen Gebäude. Bei 5 Etagen und zig Abzweigungen sollte man sich hier ohne Probleme zurecht finden. Daran konnte ich nur zweifeln, denn es erschien mir fast unmöglich mir den Weg auch nur ansatzweise zu merken. Verdutzte Gesichter starrten mich an als ich durch die Tür trat die, die Aufschrift P3 RL13/1. trug  Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. Oh Gott Erde tu dich bitte auf.  
Der Klassenlehrer grinste mich vom Pult aus an und  bedeutete mir nach vorn zu kommen. „Liebe Mitschüler, wir dürfen Neuzugang in unserem Kurs begrüßen, stell dich gleich mal vor!“ forderte er mich auf.  
„Hey…Ich bin Janina!“ meinte ich schüchtern . Dummes Grinsen aus der letzten Reihe.  
„Such dir einen freien Platz und setze dich doch bitte!“ Scherzkeks ich kann mich ja schlecht auf irgend wenn drauf setzen also muss der Platz schon frei sein.Ich ließ mich an einem Tisch  beim Fenster nieder und wartete auf das was jetzt wohl kommen würde.  
„So, Janina möchtest du uns nicht noch ein bisschen mehr über dich erzählen?“  
„Mhmm…ich bin 17 und komme aus Oslo. Reicht das?“ Was geht dich das überhaupt an?  
„Und was willst du dann hier!“ fragte mich eine Tussi aus der letzten Reihe abfällig.  
„Das gleiche wie alle…was lernen und mein Abschluss fertig machen.“ du Flittchen mit 5 Kilo Schminke , woah das sind so Leute die ich nicht leiden kann. Ich glaub selbst ein Butterbrot besitzt mehr Intelligenz als dieses Exemplar von Mädel. Sie sagte nichts mehr und der Lehrer begann den  Unterricht. Himmels Willen Mathematik. Ich verstand gar nix also schaltete ich nach einigen Versuchen dem Lehrkörper zu folgen auf Durchzug und wartete auf das Pausenklingeln. Wer brauch schon Vektorrechnung.  
In der Pause gesellte ich mich zu den Rauchern. Nicht weit ab von uns standen die restlichen  Weiber und unterhielten sich über Schminke, Maniküre und Friseurbesuche. Welch höchst interessantes Thema. Verträumt starrte ich vor mich hin. Eero fehlte mir wahnsinnig. Ich pustete einen weiteren Kringel in die Luft als mich jemand grob an der Schulter packte und herum riss.  
Vor mir stand ein Kerl der mindestens 1 Kopf größer war als ich.  
„Neu hier?“ verdutzt nickte ich.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal!“ Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was wollen wir? Und von Wir kann doch jetzt nicht die Rede sein ich kenne diesen Typen nicht mal.  
„Wieviel hälst du denn aus, Grufti?“ Was will der bitte von mir? Doch ehe ich was machen konnte hatte er mir in den Bauch getreten.  
„Sag mal peilst du es noch?“ quetschte ich hervor und versuchte meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Dafür bekam ich eine Faust in die Fresse. Oh Gott bitte nein nicht wieder diese Hölle! Ich ging zu Boden, blieb einfach liegen und hoffte, dass er aufhören würde. In was war ich jetzt bloß wieder hinein geraten. Er ließ erst von mir ab als es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte. Ich schmeckte Blut auf meinen Lippen und ich lag immer noch hier. Auf dem erdigen Boden. Langsam setzte ich mich auf.  
Meine Hose war blutbefleckt und dreckig. Mir rieselte noch Erde aus den Haaren und über den Rest wollte ich mir lieber keine Gedanken machen. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und machte mich auf den Weg zu Eeros Haus. Der Schule würde ich fern bleiben. Scheiß aufs Abi!  
2 Blocks von meinem Ziel entfernt traf ich den Postboten. Er drückte mir die Post für Eero hin. Ich nahm sie und verflüchtigte mich schnellstens ins Haus.Ich hatte übelste Kopfschmerzen und fühlte mich erschöpft. Ich stopfte die Sachen in die Waschmaschine und begab mich nach oben, ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte mir, was ich schon vermutete hatte. Eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, ein blaues Auge. Nichts neues also.  Ich tippte noch etwas in mein Tagebuch und legte mich ins Bett, doch ich fand einfach keine Ruhe. Das Pochen hinter meinen Schläfen wollte nicht weniger werden. Ich ging rüber in Eeros Schlafzimmer und legte mich in sein Bett. Es roch total nach ihm, erinnerte mich an ihn und ich begann hemmungslos zu heulen. Die Welt war genauso schwarz wie vorher. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Was zur Hölle sollte ich tun. Mir fiel einfach nichts mehr ein. Mich überkam wieder das Gefühl absoluter Taubheit, Hilflosigkeit! Ich war einfach von Grund auf verzweifelt. Worin bestand den der Sinn des Lebens? Hatte mein Leben überhaupt einen Sinn? Mittlerweile war mir mehr als klar, dass ich innerlich zerbrochen war, Jussi hatte mich gebrochen.  
Die ganze Welt hatte mich gebrochen. Zwei Teile die einfach nicht mehr zusammen passen weil jede Menge Splitter fehlten.  
Ich setzte mich auf  und ging zurück in mein Bad. Dort lag sie bis jetzt noch unberührt und harmlos auf dem schwarzen Spiegelschrank. Schaute mich mit ihrem klaren Glanz an. Rief nach mir! Wollte wieder fühlen. Ich nahm das kleine unscheinbare Metallplättchen in die Hand. Es sah so stumpf aus, doch ich wusste, dass es nur eine trügerische Spieglung dessen war, was sich dahinter verbarg. Ich wog sie von einer Hand in die andere. Ich versuchte gegen den Drang sie zu benutzen um die Pein zum Schweigen zu bringen anzukämpfen. Sie war so leicht wie eine Feder wirkte so unscheinbar. Mit zittriger Hand  setzte ich die so nahe Erlösung auf meinen linken Arm, spürte ihre Kühle, wurde durchdrungen von ihren Schreien nach roten Tränen. Ich drückte zu und zog. Nichts zu sehen, erst langsam trat das Blut auf meinen Arm und zog seine Rinnsale . Ich setzte wieder an, mehr Druck, immer wieder wollte ich es sehen. Den Lebenssaft. Ich wollte fühlen, wollte wissen, dass ich noch lebe! Doch sie blieb mir die Antwort schuldig. Mir liefen immer noch die Tränen als ich sie wieder ansetzte, noch mehr Druck als zuvor. Noch tiefer. Erst jetzt als das Rinnsal unendlich lang und warm auf die Fließen tropfte fühlte ich mich wieder. Ich legte mich auf den Boden und betrachtete den Weg des Rinnsals. Irgendwann einmal hatte ich mir eigentlich geschworen es nicht mehr zu tun. Versprechen gebrochen! Das Blut begann zu gerinnen und in mir staute sich wieder der Hass und die Verzweiflung. Die Erleichterung von meinen seelischen Qualen währte nur wenige Minuten. Es kotzte mich einfach alles nur an. So sinnlos einen Weg zu verfolgen auf dem ein Stein den nächsten jagd und man mehr im Dreck liegt als auf den Beinen zu stehen. So hoffnungslos auf zu schauen in den Himmel und zu hoffen, dass es der liebe Gott doch irgendwann mal gut mit einem meinen würde. So aussichtslos darauf zu hoffen, einfach von vorne an zu fangen und sämtliche Erinnerungen und Gefühle hinter sich lassen zu können, wie einen vergessenen Koffer.  
Ich ging in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag noch ein Zettel darauf stand Eeros Handynummer. Ich verspürte den Drang Eero anzurufen und ihm alles zu erzählen nur damit der Schmerz für einige Minuten nach lies. Die Wunden an sich verursachten mir kaum schmerzen, sie übertünchten nur den Schmerz der sich durch meine Seele fraß. Dieser Schmerz hatte sehr wohl einen Namen. Jussi.


	11. Chapter 11

Ich ging zurück und setzte mich auf Eeros Bett. Meine Hand griff zitternd nach dem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch. Es erschien mir wie die halbe Ewigkeit, als ich Eeros Nummer eintippte und es schien noch einen halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern als das tuten einsetzte und die Verbindung hergestellt wurde.  
. „Janina?“ Eeros beruhigende Stimme zu hören war wie Salbe auf meinen Wunden.  
„Ja.“  
„Was is los? Warum hast du mich angerufen?“  
„Ich…Ich“ Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  Ich brachte nur ein sinnloses Gestotter zu Stande. Was wollte ich ihm den erzählen. Eero ich hab mal grad aus Spaß an der Freude meinen Arm aufgeschnitten, weist du jetzt fühle ich mich so viel besser weil es ja in meinem Leben so viele böse Menschen gibt denn das musst du unbedingt verstehen. Ich bin ja so ein erbärmliches Wesen und brauche dein Mitleid. Nehm mich doch in den Arm wie ein kleines Kind und lass mich flennen bis meine Augen aus dem Kopf fallen und mein Gehirn nicht mehr selbstständig denken muss. Der Sarkasmus überdeckte meinen innerlichen Kummer.  
„Hey Kleines, ist irgendwas passiert?“ Ich schluchzte ins Telefon. Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.  
„Hey…shsh Kleines, was ist los?“  
„Eero ich…ich kann nicht mehr!“  
„Was kannst du nicht mehr?“  
„Nichts. Ich will einfach nur weg grade.“  
„ Warum? Was ist passiert, dass du weg willst! Hast du Probleme mit der neuen Schule?“  
„Ich…Ich….“ Wieder entrang sich meiner Kehle ein schluchzen. Die Tränen wurden noch mehr.  „Eero ich hab Angst!“ Meine Stimme zitterte.  
„Hey ganz ruhig.“  
„Eero du fehlst mir!“  
„Du mir auch Kleines!“  
„Ich ...Ich will nicht hier bleiben.“  
„Aber wo willst du denn hin!“  
„Ich will weg. Ich weis nicht wohin einfach weg.“ Weitere Tränen tropfen auf meine Hose. „Mhh...wir sind gerade in Malmö. Warte ich ruf dich gleich zurück.“ Boing! Aufgelegt! 2 Minuten später klingelt das Telefon erneut.  
„Eero?“  
„Ja, Kleines hör zu, du packst jetzt und fährst mit dem Taxi nach Vantaa zum Flughafen, dort steigst du in den Flieger nach Malmö, dann bist du um halb zehn hier.  Flugnummer schicke ich dir dann per SMS. Das Ticket kann ich von hier buchen, du musst es dann nur noch entgegennehmen. Aki holt dich dann ab. OK?“ War es das was ich wollte? Nicht alleine sein um jeden Preis? Ihn bei seiner Arbeit stören und sinnlos im Weg rumstehen?  
„Ja. Danke Eero!“  
„Ich will nur dein bestes Janina...bis nachher!“  
„Ciao Eero.“  
„Ciao Kleines.“ Noch etwas zitternd lege ich den Hörer auf die Gabel. Ich schniefe noch einmal laut und wischte mir mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. In meinem Schlafzimmer steckte ich das wichtigste in meinen Rucksack und packte den Laptop ein. Ein Griff zum Telefon und das Taxi würde in 10 Minuten da sein. Ich ging nach  draußen und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Während ich wartete rauchte ich 2 weitere Zigaretten und fühlte mich einfach nur schäbig. Weglaufen, einfach nur vor allem davon laufen. Das konnte ich ja so gut. Das Taxi hielt gerade neben mir als ich die letzte Kippe austrat. Schnell stieg ich ein und sagte, dass ich nach Vantaa wollte. Nach einer halben Stunde saß ich schon im Flieger. Die 2 ½ Stunden wollten und wollten nicht enden. Endlich kam die Durchsage, dass wir gleich landen würden. Ziemlich verschlafen konnte ich dann endlich wieder meine Nase in die kühle Luft Schwedens stecken.  Norwegen war wieder ein Stück näher gerückt auch wenn ich dem Ganzen im Notfall nicht alleine gegenüber stand. Die Angst war mein stiller Begleiter auf Lebenszeit. Immer unsichtbar mit im Gepäck.  
Aki wartete schon auf mich und tippte nervös mit dem Fuß hin und her. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben. Kein Wunder, wer rechnet schon damit dass ich den gesamten Zeitplan über den Haufen werfe. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht herkommen sollen. Das Gefühl fehl am Platz zu sein nagte sich in meine Eingeweide.  
„Hey Janina!“  
„Hey Aki!”  
„Komm mal her!” Aki nahm mich in den Arm. Leise und verstohlen tropfte eine Träne auf seine Jacke. Er stellt keine Fragen warum ich so Scheise aussehe. Oder er hat es dank der Sonnenbrille nicht bemerkt. Ich folge ihm in die nahe liegende Tiefgarage zu einem schwarzen Ford Ka Mietwagen.  
„Steig ein!“ Ich setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir im Hotel angekommen nach einer sehr schweigsamen Fahrt.  
Aki gab mir einen Schlüssel und meinte das ich erst mal in mein Zimmer gehen sollte, weil die anderen noch bei einem Pressetermin wären. Ich tat was Aki sagte und fuhr mir dem Lift in die 6te Etage. Mein Zimmer lag ganz am Ende des Flurs. Eine dunkel mahagonifarbene schwere Holztür. Ich schloss auf und fand mich in einem Loft wieder. Klein aber fein. Als erstes lies ich meine Rucksack in die nächste Ecke fallen und begab mich auf den Balkon. Neben mir auf dem Balkon stand Aki und grinste mich an.. „Na Kleine was hast du eigentlich gemacht? Siehst ja schlimm aus!“ ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder rein, stellte meine Laptop auf den Tisch und begann alles aufzuschreiben. Das war es dann wohl, ich falle noch tiefer. Verstummt auf ewig. Ertrunken in meinem eigenem Kopf. Keine Rettungsleine in Sicht. Kein Boden auf den ich endlich mal aufschlage nur ein Fall ins endlose schwarze Nichts. Tief in mir war was gebrochen, im Moment war der letzte Funken Hoffnung erloschen. Mein Arm schmerzte, ich ging ins Bad wollte das der Schmerz aufhörte. Ich schob meinen Ärmel hoch und nahm die Klinge in die Hand, doch die Haut war überseht mit Schnitten. Es war kein Platz mehr. Ich schob den anderen Ärmel hoch auch kein Platz mehr. Ich schloss die Tür und streifte meine Hose ab. Lies Wasser in die Badewanne und legt mich hinein. Es schmerzte immer noch. Ich betrachtet meine Beine und setzte die Klinge auf meinen Oberschenkel, ein Schnitt das Wasser färbte sich rot, noch ein Schnitt und das Wasser wurde noch roter. Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser und der Schmerz lies nach. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen, lehnte mich kurz zurück, drehte den Abfluss wieder auf. Beobachtete die rote Suppe beim Abfließen bis das letzte Tropfen verschwunden war. Kampf vorübergehend gewonnen. Auch wenn es vielleicht nur wenige Sekunden sind die ich gut gemacht habe. Ich stieg aus der Wanne und zog mich wieder an.  Wie Abgrundtief bist du nur gesunken, dass es schon die 2te Schlacht innerhalb weniger Stunden ist die du gegen dich geschlagen hast. Als ich gerade die Tür zum Bad wieder schloss, steckte Eero den Kopf zur Tür herein. Er schien schockiert, kam auf mich zu. Ich trat zurück. Eero schaute mich verwirrt an.  
„Kleines?“ Er kam näher. Ich hatte die Wand im Rücken, bewegte mich in die Ecke, sank zu Boden und schlang die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie.  
„Hey!“ Eeros Stimme ganz nah.  
„Weg!” Ich hatte Angst. Mein Körper bebte, ich bekam kaum Luft, Alles schmerzte. Eeros Hand auf meiner Schulter und es wurde schwarz. Leblos fiel Janina in Eeros Arme. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzten aufgerissen.  
„Janina!“, er schüttelte sie .Wenig später, öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Sie wollte was sagen, öffnete die Lippen und blieb stumm. „Sshhhh!“ , Eero legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, nahm sie auf die Arme und legte sie auf die Couch, legte ihr ein paar Kissen unter die Beine und setzte sich dann neben sie.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und wollte nur noch schlafen. Ich war völlig neben mir und wusste nicht ob ich es mir nur einbilde das Eero bei mir ist. Realität, Vergangenheit und Traum ich konnte nicht mehr dazwischen unterscheiden.  
In Eero wirbelten die Gedanken . Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Wie konnte er sie nur alleine lassen. Janina sah schrecklich aus. Strähnige Haare, aufgeplatzte Lippe und ein blaues Auge. Ihr Atem war ruhiger geworden. Eero deckte sie zu und ging wieder zu Aki.  
„Hey Eero, was is los?“  
“Aki bin ich ein schlechter Mensch?“ Eero sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mach mir Vorwürfe.“  
„Aber warum denn?“  
„Ich wollte Janina helfen, aber es scheint ihr immer schlechter zu gehen.“  
„Mhh... wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich wollt gerade mit ihr reden und sie war total apathisch und ist in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen!“ Aki musste schlucken. Eero wollte gerade weiter sprechen, als es an Aki’s Tür klopfte. Lauri steckte seinen Kopf rein.  
„Stör ich?“  
„Mhh.“ Aki sah Eero an welcher nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein!“, sagte Aki. Laui kam rein.  
„Ähm Eero is Janina schon hier?“  
„Ja, sie schläft!“ Lauri schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben, mehr ging ihn nach Eeros Geschmack auch nicht an.  
„Für heute ist dann ja alles abgehandelt, wollen wir nachher noch einen drauf machen?“  
„Von mir aus, ja! Aber Onkel Eero bleibt heute mal zu hause“, sagte Aki. Lauri grinste und ging wieder.  
„Eero?“  
„Ja, danke dir  Aki!“  
„Was ist eigentlich mit der Kleinen passiert?“  
„Sie haben sie zusammengeschlagen, in der Schule.Mehr weiß ich auch nicht genau.“  
„Nee oder?“  
„Doch Aki. Aber alles andere muss sie dir schon selber erzählen.“  
„Diese...diese Wichser! Spinnen die oder was!“ regt sich Aki auf. Eero zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ich seh noch mal nach ihr!“, sprachs und verschwand. Aki blieb fassungslos zurück.  
Leise öffnete Eero die Tür Janina schlief noch. Er trat an sie heran und streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
„Ach Kleines! Was ist nur mit dir los?“ Eero setzte sich neben sie und streichelte ihre Hand. Sein Gesicht war von Sorgen gezeichnet. Leicht drückte ich Eeros Hand und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.  
„Eero?! Was ? Wie?“  
„Nichts.“ Ich nickte vorsichtig und setzte mich auf.  
„Ach man!“ maulte ich.  
„Was denn?“  
„Eero ich will dir nicht ständig Sorgen machen!“ Ich war mal wieder voll den Tränen nahe. Eero schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Willst du mir nicht einfach sagen was los ist!“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
„Janina ich will dir helfen. Versteh das doch!““ Eero sah mich zweifelnd an. Wieder an dem Punkt an dem ich nichts sagen will.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann!“  
„Warum willst du es nicht können? Willst du es vielleicht aufschreiben?“  
„Mhhm...“ Mir fällt nur eine Möglichkeit ein. Ich zog meinen Laptop vom Tisch, öffnete ihn und machte mein Tagebuch auf.  
„Lies es! Aber versprich mir es niemand anderem zu sagen! Bitte!“ Ich sah ihn flehend an.  
„Ok kleines!“ Eero nahm mich in den Arm, schnappte sich den Laptop und setzte sich gänzlich auf die Couch.  
„Willst du hier bleiben?“  
„Nee...sind die anderen schon da?“  
„Ja.“ – „Ok ich geh zu Lauri.“ Eero stutzte.  
„Warum gerad zu ihm?“  
„Muss mich doch noch für das Schwuchtel entschuldigen.“ Eeros Gesichtszüge schwankten zwischen Ernst und einem Lachanfall.  
„Mach das Kleines!“ Ich lächelte leicht und ging in Richtung Tür. Ein Lächeln nur für Eero. Schwer und erdrückend stürzte die Welt auf mich ein als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. Super Janina legst du also n halben Seelenstrip vor Eero hin, als wenn der keine eigenen Probleme hat. Du bist sowas von egoistisch alle anderen sollen sich um deine Probleme kümmern nur weil du kein Rückrad hast um die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ich war ich wirklich nicht dazu in der Lage endlich mal neu anzufangen.


	13. Chapter 13

Nun stand ich dort und mir wurde bewusst das ich gar nicht wusste wo Lauri war. Ich hätte mir in dem Moment am liebsten mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen! Wenn ich jetzt noch mal zurück gehe sieht’s auch scheiße aus! Mist Verdammter! Ich hätte schon wieder heulen können! Was soll ich den  machen? Mir gegenüber ging die Tür auf und Aki trat nach draußen.  
„Hey! Was verloren?“ scherzte er.  
„Nee eigentlich nich.“  
„Sondern?“  
„Ähm, weist du wo Lauri ist?“  
„Öhm, vielleicht auf seinem Zimmer , die Tür da!“ Aki deutete auf die erste Tür des Ganges. „Nummer 22 ,glaub ich.“  
„Mh, ok!“  
„Weist du denn wo Eero ist?“, fragte Aki mich.  
„Ähm, der will glaube ich  gar nicht gestört werden.“  
„Achso!“ Aki machte kehrt und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Hatte mich heute das Glücksschwein geküsst? Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens wo ich Lauri suchen musste. Trotzdem irgendwie voll Panne. Ich klopfte gegen die schwere Tür. Keine Antwort. Toll, also war er nicht da.  
Die Angst in meinem Bauch wurde immer größer. Was hatte ich mir bloß dabei gedacht Eero mein Tagebuch lesen zu lassen. Ich war ja so bescheuert, er würde mich doch für total verrückt und krank halten. Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Ich hatte solch einen Hass auf mich. Ohne Jacke, ohne alles begab ich mich durch die Lobby nach draußen. Die Eiseskälte erfasste meinen Körper, in Minuten war ich von oben bis unten durchgefroren, doch es machte mir nichts aus, ich fühlte eh so taub, so kalt. Ich ging nicht weit, sondern setzte mich in eine verlassene Gasse auf den Boden. Mittlerweile segelten die ersten Schneeflocken zur Erde und ich saß immer noch dort. Die Kälte blockierte meine Gedanken, setzte sich in meinem Kopf fest. Ich zitterte immer noch als ich meine Klinge aus der Hosentasche zog. Um mich herum war Nebel überall, in meinem Kopf, in meinem Bauch, einfach überall. Ich konnte nicht sehen was ich tat, nur spüren, Schnitte spüren die ich mir selbst zufügte. Wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, das Blut war doch so schön warm. Ich war halb besinnungslos, es wurde immer kälter und dunkler. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, wollte nur noch schlafen, vergessen. Die Dunkelheit legte sich um mich, mein Körper sackte zusammen. Ich blieb einfach liegen. Es war so schön warm um mich. Mein Blut wärmte mich. Rufe halten durch die Nacht, ich hörte sie nicht mehr. Eero sah mich aus der Lobby gehen, folgte mir, suchte mich. Hoffentlich würde er zu spät kommen damit dieser elendige Selbsthass endlich besiegt war. Ich wollte so einfach nicht mehr weiter machen. Als Last in ihren Leben zu hängen. Immer nehmen zu wollen weil ich es brauchte und doch nichts zurück geben zu können.  
„Janina!?“ Eero kam der Gasse immer näher, sah etwas im Schatten liegen, trat näher, spürte Flüssigkeit die sich in seine Schuhe sog, beugte sich hinunter und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Kälte.  
„Janina, bitte sag doch was!“ Eero ergriff ihre Hände, spürte diese Kälte, zog die Hände zurück und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Blut. Eero war erfüllt von Angst, voller Panik rief er den Notarzt. Seine Tränen tropften auf sie.  
„Oh Janina.“ Er nahm sie in die Arme. Die Sirenen hallten in der Stille wieder. Zwei Sanitäter drängten ihn zur Seite, zogen Janina ins Licht. Beide schienen entsetzt. Tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, sachte legen sie Janina auf die Trage, versuchten die Blutungen zu stoppen. Eero stand auf, immer noch rannen Tränen sein Gesicht herab. Er folgte den Sanitätern, nahm ihre Hand in seine und wartete, dass sie endlich das Krankenhaus erreichten. Mit quietschenden Bremsen hielt der Rettungswagen vor der Notaufnahme. Eilig wurde die Tür aufgerissen, sie schoben sie hinein. Eero trottete paralysiert hinterher. Er war so unendlich traurig, hatte Angst. Ewig zog sich die Zeit, während er auf den Arzt wartete. Nach einer Weile lies sich einer der weißen Kittel bei ihm blicken. Hoffnungsvoll schaute Eero zu ihm auf.  
„Nun ja...“ fing der Arzt an.  
“Lebt sie noch?“ Ein Nicken des Arztes und Eero fiel eine Last von den Schultern, dass er dachte das ganze Krankenhaus hätte es gehört.  
„Herr Heinonen, ich bin eigentlich nur hier, weil wir die Eltern des Mädchens benachrichtigen müssen. Könnten sie uns einen Namen oder eine Nummer geben?“ Eero schluckte.  
„Nun ja ... ihre Eltern kenne ich nicht aber sie hat ab und zu von einem Jussi Navorinnen geredet, der sich derzeit in Oslo aufhalten müsste.“ Er musste dem Arzt ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er das in Janinas Tagebuch gelesen hatte. Er konnte ja nicht zu Ende lesen weil er Janina hatte fort laufen sehen also konnte er auch nicht wissen, dass er grade einen sehr großen Fehler begangen hatte.  
„Mehr weis ich leider auch nicht!“  
„Schon in Ordnung, die Nummer wird sich mit Leichtigkeit ermitteln lassen. Vielen Dank!“  
Weitere 2 Stunden wartete er, bis ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und einem schwarzen Mantel vor ihm stand.  
„Sind sie Eero Heinonen?“ der kerl hatte einen ziemlich herrischen Tonfall.  
„Ja“ Eero war verwirrt. Ein Fan?  
„Ich bin Jussi Navorinnen. Vielen Dank, dass sie mich informieren lassen haben! Ich habe Janina schon in den letzten Tagen verzweifelt gesucht.“  
„Ok,  ja kein Problem.“  
„Ich denken sie können gehen. Ich werde mich ab jetzt um sie kümmern.“ meinte Jussi schleimig grinsend und Betroffenheit heuchelnd zu Eero. Ganz geheuer war Eero die ganze Sache nicht aber die Aufforderung von Jussi war eindeutig. Schwer erhob sich Eero aus dem Sitz, reichte ihm die Hand und verabschiedete sich von Jussi.  
„Passen sie gut auf sie auf!“  
„Natürlich.“ Eero ging und Jussi verschwand Richtung Schwesternzimmer. Nachdem er die Zimmernummer von Janina hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr. In ihm kochte die pure Wut. Wenigstens hatte er sie endlich gefunden und er würde ihr schon beibringen, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Schweigend trat er ein. Janina schlief noch. Alles war voller Verbände und 2 Infusionen waren jeweils in einem ihrer Arme . Für normale Menschen ein Mitleid erregender Anblick. Jussi verspürte lediglich Verachtung. Typisch für ihn  
Ich erwachte. Weiß! War das , das Ende ! Ist es so wenn man tot ist? Meine Sinne fanden sich langsam aber sicher wieder zusammen. Monotones Piepen rechts von mir und steriler Geruch um mich. War ich doch nicht tot? Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf  erhoffte mir Eero neben mir zu sehen, doch das Gesicht war ganz sicher nicht Eero seines! Jussi! Ganz ruhig saß er dort auf dem Stuhl und starrte mich an! Genau jetzt wollte ich es nicht glauben. Die Fragen überschlugen sich in meinem Kopf. Wo ist Eero? Warum ist Jussi hier? Das ich in einem Krankenhaus lag wusste ich bereits. Ganz so schwer ist das assoziieren ja nicht. Sollte ich alles nur geträumt haben?


	14. Chapter 14

„Na auch schon wach?“ kam es von Jussi. Ich musterte ihn. Was erwartete er jetzt? Soll ich ihm um den Hals fallen und mich bedanken? Hey Arschloch schön das du da bist willst mir wieder mein Leben versauen oder habe ich noch 5 Minuten Zeit um bei deinem Anblick zu kotzen?  
„Was willst du hier?“  
„Was soll ich schon wollen ? Was fällt dir überhaupt ein einfach so ab zu hauen? Und seit wann fragst du mich etwas ohne Erlaubnis?“ Ich wurde immer kleiner . Jussi war mittlerweile aufgestanden und stand über mich gebeugt.  
„Sag wenigstens was!“ Was soll ich denn sagen egal was ich sage du wirst mir sowieso gleich eine reinhauen. Ist ja der neue alte Standard.  
„Ich will hier bleiben, ich will nicht wieder nach Norwegen.“  
„Das liese sich einrichten aber bild dir ja nicht ein, dass du alleine hier bleibst.“  
“Aber...“ Watsch. Die hatte gesessen. Ich konnte mir die Tränen gerade noch so  verkneifen.  
„Du hast mir nicht zu widersprechen! Schon vergessen in den wenigen Tagen? Schwer überwand ich mich zu. einem Nicken. Meine Wange brannte. Jussi sah mich kalt an.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du morgen entlassen wirst!“ sprachs und verschwands. Ich war entsetzt. Wieder Hölle? Wird es wieder so wie früher? Ich zitterte unkontrolliert. Druck, überall war Druck. Das Neonlicht über mir flackerte. Ich sah mich das erste Mal um. Wenn Jussi jetzt hier war würde ich Eero wohl nie wiedersehen. Tränen verschleierten abermals meine Sicht als ich nach dem Telefon griff. Auswendig wählte ich Eeros Nummer. Es tutete und kurz darauf hörte ich Eeros Stimme.  
„Heinonen.“  
„Eero.“ meine Stimme brach.  
„W as ist los?“  
„Ich werde morgen entlassen?“  
„Das ist doch schön.!“ Ja super schön mit Jussi zusammen dem Abgrund entgegen.  
„Eero ich werde morgen nach Finnland zurück gehen und bei dir ausziehen.“  Diese Worte schmerzten mich so sehr, denn eigentlich wollte ich alles nur das nicht. Aber wie sollte ich mich schon gegen Jussi wehren.  
„Aber warum denn?“  
„Ich soll zu Jussi in die Wohnung ziehen.“ Eero war geschockt. Er hatte ihr Tagebuch fertig gelesen.  
„Willst du das wirklich?“  
„Nein, aber ich muss.“  
“Du musst nichts! Hätte ich gewusst was dieser Jussi für ein Mensch ist, hätte ich seinen Namen nie genannt. Es ist alles meine Schuld Kleines.“  
„Eero hör auf, nimm es hin.“ Deine Schuld, wenn dann ist es meine Schuld das er in meinem Leben den Herrscher über meine erbärmliche Existenz spielt.  
„ Ich werde morgen da sein. Du brauchst doch deinen Laptop wieder!“ Auf den könnte ich auch verzichten. Eero noch einmal in die Augen sehen würde mich noch mehr zerbrechen. Zu sehen was ich alles verloren haben.  
„Mmhh.“ Ich schniefte.  
„Janina, weinst du?“ Ich hatte aufgelegt, konnte einfach nicht weiter reden. Eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer und sah mich verwundert an. Ja hat die denn noch nie jemanden flennen sehen.  
„Geht es Ihnen besser Frau Navorinnen?“ Klar ist doch alles prima sieht man doch. Sarkasmus hallo.  
„Geht so.“  
„Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass sie morgen auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen werden.“ Ich nickte, hatte es ja schon gewusst. Jussi erreichte immer alles was er wollte. So wie ich ihn kannte hatte er das Entlassungsformular bestimmt wieder selbst unterschrieben. Die Zeit raffte sich selbst dahin und es wurde dunkel. Vereinzelt konnte ich ein paar  Laternen von meinem Fenster ausmachen, sie spendeten nur verkümmertes Licht. Ich tat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu, fand einfach keine Ruhe und konnte erst recht nicht aufhören zu denken. Ich wälzte mich von einer auf die andere Seite immer Eero sein liebevolles Lächeln vor Augen. Viel zu früh meines Erachtens brach der Morgen an. Auch nur wenig später war ich schon damit beschäftigt meine Sachen zu packen. Kaum war ich fertig betrat Jussi auch schon wieder mein Zimmer. Er ist schneller als die Polizei erlaubt. Lieber wäre ich noch etwas alleine gewesen. Noch ein paar Minuten Luft, doch dass würde die Situation auch nicht ändern.  
„Wenigstens bist du fertig!“ Kein Guten Morgen, nichts! Wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen. Hatte ich was anderes erwartet? Schön wäre es? Die Schwestern lächelten mir zu und eilten weiter, während wir das Krankenhaus verließen und ich lächelte zurück. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten. Das ich innerlich weinte konnten sie ja nicht sehen. Jussi legte ein Tempo vor mit dem ich schwer mithalten konnte weil ich noch geschwächt war.  
Träge trottet ich ihm hinterher.  
„Geht es auch etwas schneller?“ keifte er vor mir. Ich hatte absolut keine Lust mit ihm zurück zu fliegen und zündete mir eine Kippe an, anstatt schneller zu gehen. Jussi drehte sich abermals um und schien irritiert.  
„Seit wann rauchst du?“ Ich gab ihm keine Antwort.  
„Wir sind gleich da!“ Schön wäre ich alleine nicht drauf gekommen. Er begann mich zu nerven, aber wahrscheinlich wollte er das damit ich ihn anfahre und er einen Grund hat mir eine rein zu drücken.  Aber so blöd bin ich bestimmt nicht. Ich ermahnte mich selbst. 'Bleib ruhig Janina – nicht aufregen, bloß nicht aufregen.' Es kostete mich einiges an Kraft mich zusammen zu reißen. Wenig später standen wir schon am Terminal. Ich war ihm blind hinterher getrottet. Ich wollte zu meinem Laptop. 2 ½ Stunden musste ich neben Jussi ausharren und starrte ausdruckslos vor mich hin. Ich wollte so gern heulen, doch es hätte eh nichts an dem mir vor bestehenden geändert. Jussi redete die ganze Zeit irgendetwas, doch ich hörte nicht zu. Alles war so egal. Mein Herz regiert vom Schmerz. Meine Seele die stumm nach Liebe schreit.  
Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an. Wenig später setzte ich meine Füße auf finnischen Boden. Mein zu Hause. Jussi verfrachtete uns ins Taxi und ich wies dem Fahrer zu Eeros Haus. Erst gestern hatte ich es verlassen und doch sticht es in meinem Herzen bei dem Gedanken es nun für immer verlassen zu müssen. Ich suche den Schlüssel aus dem Rucksack und stehe wenig später im Flur. Es brennt Licht im Wohnzimmer. Eero ist also da. Mein Herz wird schwer. Vorsichtig trete ich ein und sehe Eero auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er wirkt um Jahre älter. Wenn hier einer ein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss bin doch wohl ich das. Ich bin einfach so in sein Leben geplatzt und habe alles auf den Kopf gestellt, dabei hätte ich von vornherein wissen müssen, dass ich Jussi nicht entkommen konnte.  
„Hey.“  
„Hey.“  
„Ich gehe dann mal mein Zeug holen.“Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen, schäme mich zu tiefst. Eero nickt. Langsam laufe ich die Treppe hoch. Jussi ist dicht hinter mir.  
„Beeil dich gefälligst.“ zischt er mir ins Ohr und packt mich grob an der Hüfte um mich hinter sich her zu ziehen. Ich spüre Eeros Blicke in meinem Rücken. Jussis Griff schmerzt und ich beiße auf die Lippen um nicht zu weinen. Nahe zu zärtlich streiche ich über das Holz der Tür bevor ich die Klinke ergreife und mich hinein begebe. Alles sieht noch genauso aus wie vorher. Die Fliesen im Bad waren immer noch Blut besudelt. Jussi sah sich um, während ich meine Sachen zusammen packte. Mein Laptop lag auf dem Schreibtisch, etwas gelbes lugte darunter hervor. Ich sah es mir genauer an. Ein Klebezettel. „Kleines lies dir das Worddokument auf dem Desktop durch. Ich bin immer für dich da. Eero.“ Jussi kam rein und ich zerknüllte den Zettel um ihn danach in meine Jacke zu stopfen. Er sah etwas irritiert aus und bewegte sich in Richtung Bad. Ob er wohl etwas dazu sagen würde? Er stand eine ganze Weile im Türrahmen. Die Klinge vom Waschbecken steckte in meiner Hosentasche. Langsam drehte er sich um. Sein Blick flackerte vor Wut. Tonlos sagte er „Zieh deinen Pulli aus.“ Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Jussi eilte auf mich zu. Ich war erstarrt, konnte mich nicht bewegen. Er packte meine Hand und zerrte den Ärmel des Pullovers hoch. Die Verbände vom Krankenhaus waren noch dran.  
„Abmachen!“ Ich bewegte mich nicht. Jussi riss den Verband herunter, sah nur kurz hin und schlug mir mitten ins Gesicht. Kein Ton verließ meine Lippen während der Schlag im Zimmer nach halte. Der Ausdruck der sich in Jussis Gesicht wieder spiegelte war unergründlich. Gott sei dank konnte er nicht auch noch meine Beine sehen. Einige der Schnitte waren genähnt worden und es sickerte Blut heraus weil der Wundschorf mit dem Verband heruntergerissen wurde. Ich zog die Ärmel wieder herunter. Ich machte mich so klein wie ich es vermochte und wünschte am liebsten, dass ich jetzt sofort tot umfalle. Er tut auch noch so als hätte er nichts davon gewusst dabei hatten diese weißen Kittel ihm doch bestimmt alles genau erzählt.  
„Gib sie her!“  
„Nein...“ Ich zuckte schon zusammen in der Erwartung einer Ohrfeige aber nichts geschah. Leugnen und dumm stellen hätte das selbe Ergebnis gehabt deswegen hab ich es gar nicht erst versucht.  
„Das werden wir noch sehen Fräulein.“ er bewegte sich Richtung Tür.  
„Komm jetzt!“ Ich nahm meine 2 Taschen und ging hinter ihm die Treppe runter. Jussi wartete schon an der Haustür. Er machte Druck es war mehr als deutlich das er nur noch darauf wartete mit mir alleine zu sein.  
„Ich komme gleich!“ Ich ging zu Eero ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Mein Herz irgendwo jenseits meiner Füße raste.


	15. Chapter 15

Nun würde die Hölle wieder beginnen. Eero kam auf mich zu, strich mir über die Wange und blickte traurig auf mich herab. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals, musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen die aus meinen Augen raus wollten.  
„Pass auf dich auf meine Kleine. Ich bin immer für dich da! Melde dich wann immer du mich brauchst!“ Eero nahm meinen Kopf in seine Hände und sah mir tief in die Augen und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich drückte seine Hand ganz fest und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Meine Hände lösten sich aus seinen und ich ging zu Jussi. Er sah mich fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Er hatte ja auch nichts sehen können andernfalls hätte er Eero wohl noch zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Die Tür fiel hinter uns in Schloss. Wieder saßen wir im Taxi. Ein paar Straßen und Blocks weiter bezahlte Jussi den Fahrer. Hier stand ich nun vor einem billig aussehendem Neubaublock, der mir nun ein zu Hause sein sollte. Im Erdgeschoss blieb Jussi vor einer Buche farbenen Tür stehen. Lautlos glitt der Schlüssel ins Schloss und Jussi ging hinein. Er zeigte auf ein Zimmer rechts von ihm.  
„Stell dein Zeug dort hinein.“ Ich betrat das Zimmer, eng, ungemütlich, wenig Möbel. Seufzend stellte ich die Taschen ab. Das Fenster gegenüber der Tür war verdreckt und klein, noch grade groß genug um raus zu schauen bzw. auf dem Fensterbrett zu sitzen. In der Tür steckte von außen ein Schlüssel. Unbehagen beschlich mich. Jussi war nirgendwo in einer Tür zu sehen. Blitzschnell zog ich den Schlüssel ab und stopfte ihn in meine Hose zu der Klinge.  
„Janina!“ tönte Jussis Stimme aus der Tür am Flurende. Ich ging zu ihm und war in der Küche. „Was ist?“  
„Willst du deine Eltern anrufen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wieso!“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Jussi sah mich zweifelnd an.  
„Damit du Bescheid weißt, egal wo du hingehst, du musst mir sagen wo du bist und wie lange du weg bist!“  
„Mmmh.“ Diese Belehrung war mir nichts neues. Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen.  
„Und noch was!!“ sagte Jussi laut. Ich blieb stehen. „Diesen Eero siehst du nie wieder! Haben wir uns verstanden!“ Ich nickte stumm.  
„Gut, dann stellst du dich jetzt gefälligst an den Herd und machst mir was zu Essen!“ Wieder ein Nicken. Alles genauso wie früher. 'Tu dies, mach mir das.' Es hing mir zu Hals raus. Ich trat an den Kühlschrank, er war bis oben hin voll. Während ich mich am Herd zu schaffen machte, ging Jussi ins Wohnzimmer. Nur wenig später hörte ich den Nachrichtensprecher aus dem Fernsehen berichten, dass The Rasmus in Deutschland den Durchbruch geschafft haben. Wenigstens Eero wird jetzt wohl gute Laune haben. Gedankenverloren schnitt ich die Zwiebeln.  
„Janina! Ist das Essen bald mal fertig!“ Erschrocken rutschte ich ab und schnitt mir ins Handgelenk. Es tat nicht weh. Jussi kam wieder rüber. Mein Handgelenk blutete doch ich ignorierte es. Die Tropfen auf den Fließen waren mir egal.  
„Bist du immer noch nicht fertig! Du sollst hier nicht einschlafen! Du faule Schlampe!“ brüllte er. „Und was hast du schon wieder angestellt! Bist du zu blöd zum Tomaten schneiden oder warum ist zu deinen Füßen alles voll gedreckt!“ Jussi stand nun neben mir, blickte auf das blutige Messer und dann auf meine Hand. Ich stand einfach nur stumm da. Fühlte mich komplett leer  
„Sag mal bist du bescheuert oder was!“ Jussi ergriff mich an der Schulter und schüttelte mich durch. Mir war schlecht und schwindlig, ich konnte mich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Mir war alles egal. Jussi zerrte mich Richtung Bad und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Als er meine Hand unter das Wasser hielt hätte jeder Außenstehende denken können, dass er es aus Fürsorge tat  
. Ich sagte die ganze Zeit kein Wort, war zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich zusammen zu reißen. Jussi schaute mich an.  
„Ist dir schlecht? Du bist so blass!“ Fürsorge. So kannte ich Jussi nicht. Schon lang lang ist es her, dass er gut mit mir umgegangen ist. Ich nickte leicht, konnte noch nicht recht glauben was hier gerade geschah. Meine Augenlider flatterten ein bisschen. Jussi setzte mich auf den Wannenrand und kramte mit der einen Hand eine Mullbinde aus dem Schubfach und hielt mich mit der anderen fest. Als er den Verband anlegte, schaute ich ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Geh dich hinlegen. Ich mach den Rest alleine.“  
Langsam ging ich zu meinem Zimmer. Musste mich immer wieder an der Wand abstützen. Mir kam das alles so unwirklich vor, wie in einem schlechten Film, doch innerlich glimmte meine kleine Hoffnungsflamme wieder auf. Würde sich doch noch alles ändern? Erschöpft lag ich auf meinem Bett und schlief ein. Mein erster Schlaf ohne Träume.  
Durch das leise klappen meiner Tür wurde ich wach. Licht fällt in das enge Zimmer. Jussi steht im Türrahmen . Betrunken. Verschlafen blinzele ich ihn an.  
„Was ist?“  
„Steh auf, du Schlampe!“ lallt er mich an. Ich setze mich auf.  
„Was soll das?“  
„Ich will,  dass du jetzt her kommst.“ Mein kleines Flämmchen Hoffnung war im Begriff zu verlöschen. Ich blieb sitzen. Jussi kam auf mich zu. Er hatte einen festen Gang, was mich darauf schließen ließ das er nur angetrunken war. Grob packte er mich an der Schulter und drückte mich in die Kissen. Ich versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft weg zu schieben.  
„Lass das!“ Panik breitet sich in mir aus.  
„Jussi bitte hör auf!“ Er ignorierte mein flehen, zog mir den Pulli über den Kopf und erstarrte kurz. Wütend riss er mich am Arm hoch und drückte mich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie eklig du bist!“ zischt er in mein Ohr und drängte sein Bein zwischen meine. Tränen fluteten über meine Wangen. Seine Hände waren überall, zerrten mir die Hose vom Körper. Ich kämpfte verzweifelt gegen ihn an. Als er nackt hinter mir stand war sein Gesicht eine Maske der Begierde. „Ich werde dir zeigen was richtige Schmerzen sind.“ stöhnte er mir ins Ohr. Mein innerstes verkrampfte sich.  Ich zappelte, versuchte mich von der Wand weg zu drücken, doch es war hoffnungslos. Jussi nahm sich einfach was er wollte. Es war einfach nur die Hölle. Das selbe verdammte Spiel wie am Anfang unser Beziehung. Jede Bewegung seinerseits trieb mir den Schmerz in jede Faser meines Körpers. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich zwischen ihm und der Wand gefangen war, jedenfalls war es irgendwann zu Ende. Jussi ich hasse dich! Er war gegangen, lies mich hier allein, wie der letzte Dreck lies er mich liegen. Immer wieder das gleiche Trauerspiel auf einer einsamen Bühne ohne Publikum. Ich setzte mich an meinen Laptop, wollte vergessen, loslassen. Auf dem Desktop lag das Worddokument von Eero. Nur schwach viel mir ein , dass ich es lese sollte. War jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür? Die Schriftgröße erschlug mich fast. Bevor ich anfing zu lesen musste ich es erst mal verkleinern. Typisch Eero, keine Ahnung von meinen schlechten Augen. Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein und beginne zu lesen.  
„Hey Kleines, ich hoffe du liest das bald. Ich weiß nicht was du von mir hälst aber es tut mir Leid . Ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich anrichte indem ich Jussi herbrachte. Mittlerweile ist mir klar, dass es falsch war. Ich hätte das niemals tun sollen.  
Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. Ich glaube dir stehen schwere Zeiten bevor und ich und auch die Jungs würden alles dafür tun um dich davor zu bewahren.  
Ich habe dir auf der zweiten Seite die Adressen und Telefonnummern von uns aufgeschrieben. Du kannst jeder Zeit zu uns kommen. Bitte halte aus.  
Dein Eero“  
Eine einsame Träne tropfte auf meine Hand. Eero. Ich wollte wieder zu Eero! Egal wie dreckig und besudelt ich jetzt war ich wollte einfach nur in seinen Armen liegen. Beschützt werden. Gehalten werden. Keine Schmerzen mehr spüren.  
Die nächsten Wochen liefen genauso ab. Das selbe Schema. Die selbe Demütigung. Der selbe Dreck. Jussi kam nachts, nahm sich was er wollte und lies mich danach verschmutzt und besudelt allein. Er schlug zu sobald ich nicht schnell genug sprach oder das falsche sagte. Danach ging ich ins Bad bestrafte mich. Die Klinge mein Freund in diesen schwarzen Stunden. Immer zu musste ich an Eero denken. Ich fühlte mich einsam, schutzlos, gefangen in diesem Bild der Qual. Mittlerweile schmerzte wegen der Wunden jede Bewegung. Ich lag nur noch im Bett, sprach nicht, ass nichts und tat nur das was nötig war um am Leben zu bleiben. Mich schneiden und meinen zweitbesten Freund zur Seite haben. Das Kokain. Jussi hatte immer welches. Wenn was fehlte interessierte ihn das nicht. Er bekam ja genug Geld dafür das sich jeder bei mir bedienen konnte. Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi. Ich wollte raus. Ich wollte weg von Jussi und seinen ach so tollen Freunden die mein Zimmer heim suchten sobald sie besoffen genug waren. Ich wollte der Qual und dem Schmerz entfliehen in eine bessere Welt.  


	16. Chapter 16

Jussi war einkaufen. Die Haustür verschlossen. Ich nahm ihm sein letztes Koks und packte es zu meinen restlichen Sachen. Langsam und lautlos schob ich das Fenster  auf, nahm meinen Rucksack und setzte mich aufs Fensterbrett. Ich kehrte meiner Zelle den Rücken. Als ich runter sprang klickte das Türschloss. Jussi war zurück. Ich hörte ihn schon nach mir rufen. Ich wollte weg. Jussis Gesicht als er das offenen Fenster erblickte konnte ich mir vorstellen. Ich fing an zu laufen. Als ich um die Ecke war hörte ich ihn schon hinter mir her hetzen.. Meine Füße brannten, doch ich machte keine Pause.. Jussi war mir immer noch auf den Fersen. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor Jussi. Ich rannte in das runter gekommene  Viertel was ich am ersten Tag gesehen hatte. Die Panik trieb mich immer weiter die kahlen dreckigen Gassen entlang. Mein Herz dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Ich wusste nicht ob Jussi noch hinter mir war.  
Hinter einer Mülltonne brach ich kraftlos zu Boden. Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen das kalte Metall. Alles um mich drehte sich. Meine Nase juckte, mein Atem ging stoßweise. Ich zitterte unkontrolliert. Ich zog das Kokain aus dem Rucksack, zog mit zitternden Händen eine Line und schnupfte sie. Mich überkam eine friedliche Ruhe. Jussi wurde unwichtig. Es gab nur noch mich und diese vollkommene Ruhe. Alles schien so weit entfernt. Die Kälte kroch langsam aber stetig in meinen Körper. Nach einer Stunde hielt ich es auf dem Boden nicht mehr aus.  
Das Aufstehen kostete mich so viel an Kraft das ich mich an der Wand abstützen musste. Ganz vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die Nacht umhüllte mich bald. Ich hasste und liebte die Dunkelheit und wollte doch nicht hier bleiben. Hilflos irrte ich durch die Gassen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich an den Weg zu Eero zu erinnern. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Nach einer Ewigkeit sah ich im Licht der Straßenlampe ein Straßenschild. Kasanemi. Hier irgendwo muss Aki wohnen. Ich beschloss zu ihm zu gehen. In Eeros „Brief“ stand Aki wohnt in Nr. 5. An der Hauswand entlang ging ich und mit Ausschau nach Nr. 5. Mir war schlecht. Angst schnürrte meine Kehle zu. Was sollte ich machen, wenn Aki nicht da war? Nach einer Weile hatte ich die Nr. 5 gefunden.. Nervös klingelte ich. Eine ganze Weile tat sich nichts, doch dann öffnete sich die schwere Tür einen Spalt. Aki steckte seinen Kopf raus und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Er riss die Tür auf und kam auf mich zu.  
„Janina.“ Ich sah Aki hilflos an.  
„Hey was ist los.“  Er strich mir eine Träne von der Wange. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich geweint hatte. Aki zog mich hoch und nahm mich mit rein. Aki kochte in der Küche Tee und ich lag in eine Decke gewickelt auf seinem Sofa. Bei Aki war es mollig warm, aber mir war immer noch kalt. Eine eiskalte Leere in meinem Bauch.  
Ich hörte Aki telefonieren. Ich verstand kein Wort aber ich denke er hat Eero angerufen. Wenig später kam er zu mir ins Wohnzimmer und stellte mir eine große Tasse Tee vor die Nase.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Mhmm, Ich weiß nicht..“  Ich schaute überall hin, nur nicht Aki an.  
„Willst du wieder zurückgehen?“  
„Nein! Niemals!“ Aki nickte.  
„Bleib erstmal bei mir. Eero kommt bald, er hat noch einen Pressetermin. Leg dich erstmal 'n bisschen hin. Ich wecke dich dann!“ Ich zog mir das Kissen unterm Kopf zurecht und schloss die Augen.  
Meine Träume waren dunkel und immer wieder spielt Jussi die Hauptrolle. Die letzten Tage blitzten Szenenweise immer wieder auf. Ich war angespannt, zeitweise von Panik überflutet. Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf. Meine Augen weit aufgerissen.  
Eero trat gerade ins Wohnzimmer und sah mich besorgt an. Er setzte sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meinen Schultern. Ich lies meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken, klammerte mich an ihn. Eero hielt mich fest, strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Es wird alles wieder gut!“ Nach einer Weile lies ich ihn wieder los. Ich sah ihn aus verheulten Augen an.  
„Geh nie wieder weg!“  
„Ja ich bleib bei dir. Wir passen alle auf dich auf.“ Weiter streichelte er meinen Rücken und gab mir alle Zeit der Welt.  
„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?“ durchbrach ich die Stille nach einiger Zeit.  
„Willst du wieder zu mir?“ Ich nickte.  
„Aber was ist wenn Jussi dort hin kommt?“  
„Keine Angst. Er hat keinen Chance an dich ran zu kommen.“ Eero nahm mich nochmal in den Arm.  
„Wollen wir dann los?“  
„Mhmm, ich denke schon.“ Eero schmunzelte. Mühsam erhob ich mich von Akis Sofa. Richtete die Kissen und legte die Decke zusammen. Aki lehnte am Türrahmen der Küche und sah mir zu.  
Ich ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn vorsichtig.  
„Danke.“ wisperte ich in sein Ohr.  
„Ist doch Ok!“ Aki schmunzelte. Ich lächelte ihn leicht an und verließ dann mit Eero zusammen das Haus.  
Ein kleiner schwarzer Polo stand am Straßenrand. Ich machte große Augen. Eero grinste. „Hab mir mal ein neues Auto geleistet.“ Eero hielt mir die Tür auf und stieg dann selbst ein. Die Fenster waren schwarz getönt. Ohne jegliches Wort fuhren wir zu ihm. Eero stellt das Auto ab und sah mich an. In der Nähe der Tür stand jemand, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Jussi musste hier sein. Ich hatte Angst, wollte auf keinen Fall aussteigen. Eero strich mir über den Handrücken.  
„Wollen wir dann rein?“ Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. Eero sah etwas verwirrt aus.  
„Was ist los Kleines?“  
“Da an der Tür ist jemand.!“ wisperte ich. Eero sah hinaus, brummte kurz vor sich hin und ergriff sein Handy. Im Haus ging das Licht an.  
„Samuel komm mal raus.“ sagte Eero kurz in sein Telefon.. Ich sah ihn an, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Eero verstand.  
„Samuel ist ab jetzt dein Schatten. Er wird auf dich aufpassen. Ein junger schlanker Mann kam ins Licht der Scheinwerfer, nicke Eero zu und kam zu meiner Tür. Eero stieg aus. Nur wieder willig löste ich den Verschluss des Gurtes und stieg aus. Samuel stand an meiner Seite und blickte mich beruhigend an. Ängstlich begab ich mich mit ihm Richtung Haustür. Eero war schon rein gegangen und nur ich und Samuel waren noch draußen in der Kälte. Meine Bewegungen waren langsam und schwach. Kurz vor der Tür trat jemand ins Licht. Es war Jussi. Er hatte die ganze Zeit im Schatten gelauert. Ich erstarrte, drückte mich panisch an die Seite von Samuel. Dieser hatte nur einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck..  
„Verlassen sie das Gelände, Sie haben hier nichts verloren!“ tönte Samuels dunkle volle stimme. Jussi belächelte ihn und kam auf mich zu.


	17. Chapter 17

Ich stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und klammerte mich an Samuels Seite, dieser stellte sich vor mich und sah Jussi ernst an.  
„Wenn sie nicht sofort gehen, rufe ich die Polizei!“ Mir drehte sich alles  
„Janina!“ Ich schwieg. Jussi sprach abermals.  
Janina du kommst jetzt sofort mir mir zurück, sonst kannst du was erleben!“ Wie wild schüttelte ich den Kopf, wollte das er schweigt, wollte dem Druck und dem Schmerz entkommen. Jussi streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, welche Samuel ergriff und sie ihm ruckartig auf den Rücken drehte. Jussi wehrte sich, doch Samuel lies das kalt.  
„Geh rein. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass er hier weg kommt.“ mit den Worten zog Samuel den protestierenden Jussi grob hinter den Gartenzaun. Mehr bekam ich nicht mit, denn ich stürmte schon ins Haus. Eero hörte es nur noch die Treppe hoch stürmen und die Tür knallen. Schwer atmend drehte ich den Schlüssel meiner Tür und sank hinter ihr zu Boden. Die Zeit  erschien mir wie eingefroren, nur sein Bild hatte ich vor Augen, seinen gierigen Blick und den Hass, den er in der Stimme hatte. Mir war schlecht, schwindlig, alles zu gleich. Ich zog mir ne Line zur Beruhigung und stellte fest, dass mein Koks noch höchstens 2 Tage reichen würde, doch darüber machte ich mir vorerst keinen Kopf, denn ich hatte so gut wie fast alles an Drogen, was Jussi da hatte mitgehen lassen. Ich hatte für vielleicht 1 Monat vorgesorgt. Ich entspannte mich einigermaßen unter dem Einfluss der Droge. Die Angst wich dem Gefühl des egal-seins. Ich schloss die Tür wieder auf und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich war unendlich müde.  
Eero und Samuel saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer.  
„Was war draußen los?“ fragte Eero.  
„Jussi der Kerl von dem du mir erzählt hast, wollte sie mitnehmen . Ich hab ihn weg geschafft.“ Eero sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Wie können wir ihn am besten von ihr fern halten? Hast du ne Idee?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht genau, du willst ja hier unerkannt weiter wohnen, ansonsten denke ich wäre es am besten das Gelände zu umzäunen, so hat er keine Möglichkeit durch's Fenster oder sonst wie hier rein zu kommen.“ Eero grübelte eine Weile darüber.  
„Ich würde alles für sie tun!“  
“Ich weiß.“ meinte Samuel einfühlsam.  
„Ich denke ich werde deinen Vorschlag umsetzen. Ich will sie beschützen.“ Samuel nickte. Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
„Wie hat sie auf sein Auftauchen reagiert?“ durchbrach Eero die Stille.  
„Für mich ziemlich erschreckend. Sie ist total panisch geworden und hat sich an mir fest geklammert. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.“ Samuel seufzte.  
„Ich mag die kleine Eero aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, sie tut mir nur voll Leid.“ sagte er. Eero stimmte ihm zu.  
“Samuel ich weiß du bist kein Mensch von großen Gefühlen aber versprich mir, dass du auf sie aufpasst. Ich will nicht das so was wie in Malmö nochmal passiert!“ Samuel sah ihn ernst an.  
„Ja werde ich, erstens ist es, naja war es,  mein Job und zweitens wie gesagt, die Kleine hat echt' n besseres Leben verdient. Der Jussi ist echt total krank im Hirn. Er hat die ganze Zeit gebrüllt, dass sie ihm gehört und das sie schon sehen würde, was sie davon hat.“ Samuel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Eero sagte nichts weiter dazu. Sie tranken ihren Kaffee aus und gingen zu Bett. Samuel verbrachte die Nacht in Eeros zweitem Gästezimmer.  
Janina schlief nicht lang. Um 3 Uhr nachts lief sie unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Ihr Handy lag vibrierend auf dem Nachttisch. Jussi rief sie immer wieder an, aber sie hatte zuviel Angst um dran zu gehen. Eero wurde wach als Janina laut fluchte, weil sie gegen eine Ecke des Schreibtischs geknallt war. Er lag wach und lauschte ihrem leisen hin und her tapsen nebenan. Er konnte nicht noch einmal einschlafen und beschloss zu ihr rüber zu gehen.  
In meinem monotonen Gang hatte ich die Schreibtischecke übersehen. „FUCK!“ Es tat weh. Ich griff in den Rucksack und schüttete etwas Kokain auf den Schreibtisch, doch so recht wollte ich das jetzt nicht nehmen. Ich wollte was stärkeres. Ich schob das Kokain zurück in das Tütchen und zog eine Spritze aus dem Rucksack. Ich zögerte kurz und lies sich das Heroin über der Kerze verflüssigen. Ich zog es in die Spritze und zog den Ärmel hoch. In dem schwachen Licht war es  schwer eine geeignete Vene zu finden. Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi, ich wollte das H jetzt.. Endlich hatte ich die Vene gefunden und jagte mir die Nadel in die Ellbeuge. Ich genoss das abdrücken. Die Welt schien in Ordnung. Alles vergessen. Ich trieb auf meinen rosa Wolken dahin und bemerkte Eero nicht, wusste gar nicht, dass er mit entsetztem Blick im Türrahmen stand. Alles war so egal. So verdammt Scheis egal und weit weit fort.  
Eero war wie erstarrt, brauchte erst einige Minuten um zu realisieren, was sie dort gerade getan hatte. Die Nadel hing in ihrer Hand. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht lag sie fast im Stuhl. Eero ging langsam zu ihr., schüttelte sie leicht. Janina öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, doch Eero erkannte, dass sie an ihm vorbei schaute. Eero fühlte sich hilflos, wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er nahm ihr die Spritze aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Janina zuckte leicht zusammen. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten.  
„Eero?“ flüsterte ich. Er sah mich ängstlich an. Ich hob schwerfällig die Hand und streichelte ihm über die Wange.  
„Keine Angst! Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Mach dir keinen Kopf.“ Ich lächelte. Die Welt war doch so schön bunt, wovor Angst haben? Eero wirkte immer noch beunruhigt. Ich hob mich aus dem Stuhl und stützte mich am Tisch ab. Die Spritze steckte ich zurück in den Rucksack. Ich fiel Eero um den Hals.  
„Ich hab dich lieb!“ Blöde vor mich hin grinsend ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und lies mich ins Bett fallen. Eero schloss die Tür hinter sich, erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass ihr Arm mit Wunden übersäht gewesen war. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen.  
Er tat die ganze restliche Nacht kein Auge zu. Er war kurz eingenickt und wurde wach, als er den Geruch von Kaffee vernahm. Mit mächtigen Augenringen tapste er in die Küche und erblickte Samuel der mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor der Tageszeitung hockte.  
„Moin Eero.“  
„Moin Samuel.“  
„Was los? Siehst bedrückt aus.“  
„Ich hab kein Auge zu gemacht.“ Samuel schien überrascht.  
„Warum das denn?“  
„Ja das du wieder geschlafen hast wie ein Stein war mir klar!“ bemerkte er ironisch.  
„Wie geht’s Janina eigentlich?“ lenkte er vom Thema ab. Eero schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Samuel wirkte leicht überfordert.  
„Eero, was is los mit dir?“ Eero fand nicht genug Kraft ihm von der Nacht und den Geschehnissen zu erzählen. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
„Später Samuel, später!“ Eero setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und goß sich Kaffee ein.  
Verstohlen blickte er auf die Titelseite. Seine Augen wurden groß.  
„Samuel!“ Eero verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee.  
„Was ist?“  
„Sieh auf die Titelseite!“  
„So weit bin ich noch nicht Eero. Du weist doch ganz genau, dass ich die Zeitung immer von hinten nach vorne lese, wegen der Sportergebnisse.“  
„Sieh doch, los mach schon!“ Widerwillig drehte Samuel die Zeitung um. Ihm stand der Mund offen.  
„Mmhh, eins ist klar unser Problem ist gelöst.“ Samuel grinste verschmitzt. Eero schien sich ebenfalls zu freuen. Auf der Titelseite stand fett gedruckt: Jussi Navorinnen Tod vor seiner Helsinkier Wohnung gefunden, Ursache Liebeskummer?  
Beide Männer saßen gespannt über der Zeitung und lasen den Artikel Als Eero was von Heroinüberdosis las musste er an Janina denken. Er hatte so einen Hass auf Jussi, es befriedigte ihn zu wissen, dass er sie nie mehr würde quälen können.  
Eero stieg die Treppe hoch und klopfte bei Janina an. Da drinnen regte sich nichts. Eero ging rein. „Kleines?“ Er hörte nur ein unruhiges Gemurmel. Eero ging zum Schlafzimmer. Verschlafen blinzelte Janina ihn an.  
„Na Kleines.“  
„Moin Eero.“  
„Hab gute Nachrichten für dich!“ Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Eero legte mir die Tageszeitung auf die Knie. Die Schlagzeile erschlug mich fast. Meine Kinnlade war immer noch unten, als Eero mich in den Arm nahm.  
„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut.“ flüstert er in mein Ohr. Ich drückte Eero ganz fest.  
„Es tut mir leid wegen heute Nacht, Eero. Aber Jussi hat die ganze Zeit angerufen.“ Eero nickte verstehend. Ich zeigte ihm mein Handy. 32 Anrufe in Abwesenheit und eine Nachricht auf der 'Mailbox.  
„Eero die Mailboxnachricht war gestern noch nicht da?“  
„Dann hör sie ab!“


	18. Chapter 18

Ich tat was Eero gesagt hatte.  
„Janina? Ich weiß das du da bist, geh verdammt nochmal ran. Du kannst nicht vor mir weg laufen. Wann verstehst du das endlich! DU GEHÖRST MIR! Wenn du nicht gleich abnimmst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein, du elendes Miststück! Du kotzt mich so an, weist du das? Du bist so krank, du machst mein Leben kaputt Janina! Hör mir endlich zu! Nur du allein bist   Schuld das ich mich jetzt umbringen werde. Weist du, du hast mich immer schon an geekelt mit deinen zerschnittenen Armen. Allein das du auf der Welt bist ist eine Strafe für alle. Du bist eine faule Schlampe! Du bist selbst zum weglaufen zu blöd. Ich halt es hier nicht mehr ohne dich aus. Ich hasse dich, aber vergiss nie du wirst immer mir gehören. Du hast mich kaputt gemacht, hast immer nur rebelliert. Ich hab es satt mit dir! HÖRST DU!  Du allein bist Schuld!!!“  
Ich saß wie eine Figur aus Eis auf dem Bett. Diese Nachricht hatte sich in meinen Kopf gebrannt.. War wie Nadeln die sich durch meine Seele stachen. Ich wollte schreien, weinen, doch tat nichts von dem. Eero war fassungslos. Er wollte meine Hand nehmen, doch ich zog sie weg.  
„Geh Eero!“  
„Aber...“  
„Geh!“  
„Janina bitte!“  
„Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Eero schrak zurück und ging ohne ein Wort. Ich wollte ihn nicht anschreien. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen!  Ich war so taub.. Komplette Leere in mir. Ich fühlte mich hilflos, wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Der Text ging immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, spulte sich ab wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Ich starrte vor mich hin, machte mir eine Kippe an, doch nicht mal die konnte mich beruhigen. 'Ich zog mir ne Line, doch selbst die brachte mich nicht auf eine bessere Laune. Ich wollte meinen Kopf klar bekommen. Ich zog mir meinen Mantel über und verlies das Haus.  
Die Sonne schien doch es war mir egal.. Ich setzte mich am Hafen auf eine Bank. Die Schiffe legten an und ab doch es war mir so egal. Ich wollte mich freuen, dass Jussi weg ist., aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Warum sollte ich Schuld sein an seinem Tod. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Ich starrte einfach vor mich hin. Ich wollte dieses Taubheitsgefühl los werden, wollte nicht mehr so unendlich traurig sein. Ich wurde immer unruhiger, kratzte nervös an meinen Wunden. Ich beschloss wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Mittlerweile musste es wohl Nachmittag sein. Die Sonne hatte den Zenit schon überschritten. Der Weg kam mir ewig lang vor. Ich wollte mich bei Eero entschuldigen aber ich wusste noch nicht so recht wie ich das anstellen sollte. Irgendwie irrte ich immer noch durch die Straßen. Jemand überrante mich. Langsam rappelte ich mich wieder hoch. „Kannst nicht aufpassen!“ wurde ich angemotzt.  
„Halt die Fresse!“ Ich wollte weiter gehen.  
„Hab bloß nicht so einen großen Rand, sonst setzt es was!“ Ich sah mich nochmal um, zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch und ging weiter.  
„Leck mich doch am Arsch du Hurensohn!“ brüllte ich ihn über die Schulter zurück und verschwand in der nächsten Seitengasse. Leute gibt’s die gibt’s gar nicht dachte ich so bei mir.  
Ich hatte so einen Hass auf alles. Stumpfsinnig ging ich weiter gerade aus. Irgendwann kam ich am Nosturi vorbei. Nach einer weiteren Stunde stand ich wieder vor der Haustür. Eero war nicht da. Samuel sah ich auch nirgends. Ich fühlte mich so gefrustet.  
Meine Gedanken machten mich unruhig. Rastlos ging ich auf und ab, konnte einfach nicht still sitzen. Verhalten klopfte es an meiner Tür.  
„Ja !“ Ich war nur noch das reinste Nervenbündel. Samuel streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
„Alles ok mit dir?“  
„Ja. Ja geht schon“ versuchte ich ihn los zu werden. Doch er lies sich so leicht nicht abwimmeln.  
“Du hast doch irgendwas Janina?“ Entnervt warf ich ihm einen Blick zu. Samuel sah die Wut in ihren Augen tanzen und zog den Kopf ein, er ging einfach wieder.  
Ich bereute das ich Samuel so angefahren hatte, vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich mir doch noch gewünscht, dass er sich ein bisschen um mich kümmerte und jetzt schickte ich ihn weg. Wie dumm war ich denn bitte. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und begann zu weinen. Mir ging das alles so auf den Sack. Ich ging mir ja selber auf die Nerven. Nichts bekam ich so richtig auf die Reihe. Ich konnte mir ja nicht mal eingestehen, das ich mit dem allen komplett überfordert war. Ich suchte mal wieder  Erlösung beim Blut und verdammt es war wieder alle komplett kaputt, es konnte ja nicht mal verheilen. Ich machte mir eine Zigarette an, doch beruhigt hatte ich mich immer noch nicht. Ich hatte wieder diese enorme Wut im Bauch.  
Ich hätt schon wieder flennen können aber ich hatte keine Tränen mehr. Ich ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab. Ich riß die Tür vom Spiegelschrank auf.  
Ich brauchte Stoff. Ich konnte immer nur vor Problemen weglaufen. Ich machte das Heroin fertig und zog es auf. Jussi hatte immer einen Gürtel gebraucht um die Ader zu finden, ich brauchte den nicht. Als ich die Spritze schon gesetzt hatte klopfte es an der Tür, doch ich war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Ich ließ mich lieber gegen die Wanne sinken und genoss den Rausch. Jetzt war alles egal.Du liebst mich nicht! Mich liebt doch eh keiner!!  
Tiefe Verzweiflung hatte mich ergriffen und ich begann hemmungslos zu heulen. Meine ganze Existenz schien kurz vorm Absturz zu sein und kotzte mich einfach nur an..  
Ich rollte mich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind und wollte einfach nicht mehr da sein.  
Ich will dieses scheis Leben nicht mehr. Ich...Ich schaff das alles nicht mehr. Ich füllte mich wie in Watte gepackt und um mich herum war es hell. Kein Geräusch kein Luftzug. Das Ende hatte mich eingefordert.  
  
Eero hatte die Tür aus gehangen nur um zu sehen, dass er zu spät war. Die Anzeichen der Überdosis waren nicht zu übersehen. Der Notarzt konnte nichts mehr für Sie tun. Zurück blieb nur ein großes Loch in Eeros Herz.


End file.
